Acceptance
by Timefather64
Summary: Celestia encounters a strange pony who has no clue who he is. But through the forgotten mind of this pony is a strange disturbing creature of which she has never encounter in her life. Learn as she tries going into this strange pony's mind and learn the psycho anaylse that makes this pony's perks noticeable. This was inspired by the Album: With Teeth, by Nine inch Nails.
1. Chapter 1

**Acceptance**

**By Timefather64**

_(My Little Pony is own by Lauren Faust and Hasbro. The Oc here is own by me)_

**Chapter 1: The Line Begins To Blur**

"Hehahahaha...it's so easy you know?" A male pony with a soft voice asked, sounding nervous. A soft dark chuckle was then heard along with the noises of stuff being moved. A gray stallion with a messy unkept black sweaty mane blocking his horn was in the corner of a small room with graffti printed all over the walls.

_'Where is God?! The Voices won't shut up! Mom was right, nightmares do feel good! Daddy, the shadowy man is back again. MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE!' _Was sprayed and written all over the dirty room. The pony was dirty to and his body was slender that looked like he had not ate anything in a very long time. By his side were multiple notebooks with scratched sketches of a large black ball. The pony was a unicorn with faded blue eyes, looking around frighten while he bored a grin upon his muzzle.

"They want everything, but I can't give them anything. What else do they want from me?" The pony muttered through his shaken breath. He looked at the wooden door ahead of him. He saw the carved numbers on the door and muttered. "01010101010101010101." He trembled and choked softly on his own air before regaining a steady breathing process. "The line...what line...what do they mean? What do they want from me?" He grumbled to himself before grabbing a notebook and a pencil. He held the pencil with his mouth and the notebook with his hooves and started drawing in a rapid scratching motion. He carved left, right, up, down, diagnol, and any possible way he could in order to get his drawing complete.

After a few minutes of sketching the pony dropped the notebook and spit out the pencil. He stared at his notebook for a good long ten seconds before smiling again. What he drew was another black large ball, but there was a small pony horribly drawn pointing at the ball with a smile on its face. He placed his hoof on the small pony and slowly started trembling. Tears started swelling up, slowly sliding out of his eyes, dripping onto the paper. "I can see...but I choose to not let them make me see what they want me to see, so what reason do I have to see for if there is absolutely nothing for me to see if I don't want them to make me see?"

When he gets up from the ground, he starts coughing. He slowly limped towards the door and opened it using a small bit of his magic that he had left. When he left the room, he entered into a long abandon hallway. The walls had trash scattered across the ground as there was peeled paint on the coming off of the walls. He started limping down the hall, struggling to stay up and alive, but it was very hard for him. He was weak, he had not alot of magic left in him, and he was completely paranoid to the fact he couldn't care less about his body. He just continued limping ahead. He couldn't stop, he had an objective of course. But that objective was unknown for even he didn't know why he was so determine in accomplishing it. The unknown are mysterious and he was too mysterious to even know he was competely broken down.

Soon, he reached the end of the hall and stared at a boarded up door. He planted his hooves on one of the 2x4 and started pulling it back, struggling to use the last bit of strength he had in him. He managed to pull one out and another but the last one caused him to collapse onto his rump. He felt completely dizzy and wanted to vomit but he managed to hold it back. He struggles getting up and tries again. It failed and he once again fell back. This time he landed on his back, groaning in pain. "The Voices..." He weakly got up. "They are back again...I can hear them." He groaned frightenly before leaping towards the boarded door. He slammed his right shoulder into the wood causing his bone's socket to pop. He yelled in pain falling to the ground, clutching tight onto the popped shoulder muscle.

He glanced up slowly grinning as he saw the snapped wood dangling seperately from one another in the air. He struggled getting up once again and coughed out blood, making him stumbled to the side. He then vomitted out black liquid and started sobbing falling into the puddle of his own essence. He rolled on his back looking at the ceiling, staring deep into the bright light.

"The light..." He lifted his working hoof up in the air, as if he could grasp the rays of light that came from the flickering lightbulb above him. He felt a sudden warmth touch his forehead suddenly. He looked up slowly and seen the outside. The world he wanted to enter into. The objective's homeworld. He rolled onto his stomach and started crawling towards the exit. He was getting closer, closer to the world of Lights. As he finally made it, he touched a invisble force of wall that prevented him from proceeding any further. He placed his hoof on it and looked at it curiously, spotting his own reflection.

He pressed his dirty hoof on the right side of his cheek and wiped the tear stains that were left on his face. He bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. "I...can see you now. I can see how they trapped you in there just like they did to me in here. But it is okay, I will free you. I promise, I will be back. I swear, I will be back. I will save you, I will save us all." He said before getting up painfully. He leaned up and pressed his working hoof against the door, opening it. When he opened it, he limped out to the world of bright lights. When he walked forward, he fell back down, but he did not got back up. His eyes were shut close, his body went into a uncounscious state, and all that came out his mouth was the two known words on his mind.

"The Voices..."

**-To Be Continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, the Oc is mine. As much as you all should know. This story is by far, one of my first fanfics ever made to explore deep into the mind of one single pony and the world that he lives in. I am going to point out that there will be scenes that you may find disturbing (Obvious, due to the previous chapter) and maybe have a negative view in the content this story will have. If you are not too fond of either of them. Please don't be mean and simply just skip over it, for I will warn you. Now, please, if you would not mind. Enjoy! ^^)**

**Chapter 2:**** You Know What You Are?**

Eyes shot open as the owner of these faded blues jolted up from a white patient bed yelling. A few ponies dressed in doctor uniforms quickly pinned him down as he began thrashing violently. He screamed for them to let him go, but they did not oblige to his request as he continued struggling. He was in no condition to get out of his bed. The struggling patient saw a large pony with a white coat and flowing rainbow mane walking towards him with a stern look in its eyes. His pupils shrunk as he started ranting in a panicking tone. "NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! THE BLACK SUN! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ME!"

The alabaster pony looked at him confused. Her purple eyes narrowed observing the crazed pony amused. It was as if he was a new kind of species she had just discover for the first time in her very own eyes. She glanced back behind her and motioned for another pony to enter into the room. A royal guard entered into the room and trotted next to the horned pegasus. He looked at her, awaiting his order. She motioned him to the hysteric patient who was nearly breaking out of the doctors' grips. The guard nodded and quickly trotted to the patient knocking him out just by swinging his hoof.

As the patient was knocked out cold, the doctors glanced at the large mare. One spoke up in a exhausted relieved tone. "Thank you, Princess Celestia." He then turns to the guard and says, "And you to, Private Gladius."

The guard nodded his head before leaving the room. Celestia sighed and walked over to the sleeping pony, looking at him with the same expression she gave him when he shouted at her. "Who is he?" She asked calmly.

"We don't know, your highness. A stranger founded him on the center of the road, right near the abandon home that used to be owned by the Sundertear's family. We thought about investigating the house, but we wanted to know if you wouldn't mind assisting us." He explained. Celestia sat down and rubbed her chin with her right hoof. She was thinking about the possibilities in learning about this strange pony's behavior. After all, he was the first pony she had ever seen react violently towards her. Most ponies would not do that. They would usually calm down and await for her response. This pony was by far as she knew of, the complete opposite.

"Sure, I will assist you on investigating the abandon home. Be sure to get the ponies that you need for our visit. Tomorrow, we shall all meet up at the entrance of the Sundertear's home, do you all understand?" She asked.

"Yes, your highness." He said before turning towards the door and walking away. Celestia motioned the rest of the doctors out of the room so she could be alone with the patient.

When they were all gone, the alicorn princess glares closely into the pony's reposed body. The IV monitor was in perfect condition showing signs on its heart monitor screen that the patient was doing perfectly fine. There was a needle attached to his right foreleg emptying nutrients into his veins. She could tell by the skinny skeletal frame this pony was in, he would of die on the spot if anypony decided not to bring him here. She noticed small scars on the left side of his foreleg. He must have cut himself a lot. But pass the point of his scars and starving form, she noticed something about his eyes. When he stared at her, she saw only the faded blue. As if he was blind the entire time. But something behind those dull ocean blue pupils was a pony. Trap, scare, yelling for a savior to help him get out or...figure out how he had gotten in that shell to begin with.

"Voices..." He muttered causing Celestia to become tense. She was not sure if he was going to attack her on site when he wakes up, but she was not going let him take a chance. She prepared herself just in case worse took its possible toll. As the patient woke up, his vision was blurry but his sight was adverted towards her. When he finally regained his vision that came back five minutes later. He looked left and right confused. "Where...am I?"

"Ponyville's Hospital, you were found laid out in front of the home of the Sundertears knocked out. You had a broken shoulder and your body was too weak to keep yourself completely fuctioning. As you awoke from your deep sleep, you went into a traumatic outburst attempting to..." Her voice became stern. "Harm anypony in your way. I had you restrained and put back into your reposed state. I apologize, but I couldn't allow you to continue on your violent outburst. You could of hurt somepony." Celestia said causing the patient to look at his hooves shock.

"Hurt...the feeling of pain that could be physically and emotionally harmful to both the body and mind of the host that recieves the pain from the giver." He said softly, amused at the very word alone. Celestia looked at him oddly. This pony had some kind of enjoyment to the word and meaning.

"What were you doing near the abandon home of the Sundertears?" Celestia asked.

"Sundertears? Who are they?" He asked, slowly looking up at Celestia.

"They were the previous owners of that house you were founded nearby." She answered.

"Owners? Heh, there were no owners when I was there before. Actually, how long have I been in that place, I don't know." He said starting to chuckle softly. "Who am I? You are trying to figure that out, huh?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Heh, I don't know." He said, looking at the sky out of the window.

"You don't know who you are?" She asked him with a surprised expression.

"That's right, I don't know who I am." He answered.

"How, do you remember your parents of any sort, the name they have given you, the day you were born, and the time you came to that place?" She asked him walking towards the left side of his bed.

"No." He answered.

"You...you have no clue who you are and...what you are...don't you?" She asked in a sadden tone, afraid of the answer that she was going to recieve.

"Yes." He answered calmly, looking still outside in awe.

Celestia backs away shock. This pony...didn't even know that he was a Pony. "How?" She wondered out loud. She sat there, looking at this light headed pony adrifting off into his own world. He seem to care only little of himself in not knowing that he was a pony. He did not know his name, nor to even care about that also. "But why?" She asked.

"I don't know...I guess I..." He paused and glanced at the sun. He stared deep into its bright rays of light, not blinking once. Celestia stood there in bigger shock that he was still unaffected by the eye blinding rays of the sun's light. Nopony was suppose to look at the sun if they did not want to go blind but yet here he was, staring deep into the burning globe. He was not flinching, he was not groaning in pain, he was simply smiling at as if that did not matter to him at all. "The ball...why is it black?"

"Black?" She asked, curious to why he would question her about the sun being black even though it was not.

"Yes, why is it black?" He asked.

"The sun is not black, it is a glowing ball of orange and yellow with some forms of red. Why do you believe that it is black?" Celestia asked.

The patient chuckles and says, "Because I can see that it is black. Not red, yellow, and orange. It is pure black. Like the dark hole in that wall. It is the size like that." He turned towards her still smiling. By this time he should of became blind, but looking at his eyes closely, she strongly doughted that this pony remained immune to the bright beams of light.

"Dark hole?" Celestia asked, thinking about those two words. "Are you...umm...blind?" She asked carefully, hoping that she would not anger him to feel like he was insulted.

"Blind...the feeling of being decieved by those you assumed to trust or choose to believe in. No...I am not blind, whoever you are." He said.

"My name is Celestia, but you may call me, Princess Celestia." She said noticing how he became excited on that word to. Something had to be wrong with this pony. Something serious. He seemed negative, but not in a way towards others. Instead, he was in this way about himself. That, so far is what she could tell at least.

"Princess? You mean a ruler?" He asked tilting his head curiously.

"Yes, now, can you please answer my question, are you blind?" She asked hoping he would not jump over another question like he did before.

"Blind? No...I am not blind. I can see you, correct? You have a white coat and your flowing mane is rainbow. You have purple eyes that can see through the truth and lies. You are an alicorn; a equine creature that has both a unicorn horn and wings. I am not blind, I am perfectly just fine." He said chuckling softly at her.

"So, you are not blind, your name is unknown, and you have no clue that you are a pony yet you know what an alicorn is. How?" She asked becoming confused. How did this pony knew everything about her and what she was but he did not know that he was a pony. "Don't you know who you are?" Celestia asked trotting in front of him so she can get face to face with this clueless pony. "You must know something about yourself. You can't simply just forget everything about yourself."

"But I have and I don't remember how. I don't know who I am." He answered becoming frighten from her raised tone.

"Don't play foolish with me! How in Tartarus did you know the definition for Alicorn if you told me that you didn't even knew that you were a pony? You are a pony, have you even looked in the mirror?" She asked.

"Mirror? The reflection's only friend, "Don't try defining that, answer my question and answer it wisely. What were you doing in that house and who are you?!" Celestia shouted in her royal Canterlot voice causing him to fall back on his pillow.

"I..." He paused and looked down glancing at his hooves. He chuckled softly and glanced back up, staring straight into her violet eyes. They were as he could put it to his own words. They were the eyes of a divine creature that could see through the truth and the lies that spoke out to her ears and look in her eyes. But even though she was divine, she was still learning. She knew all sorts of things except him. She was only a mere curious foal testing fire by the touch of their hoof even if they got burnt twice. He gave her credit but then realized that there was no credit to be given. He did not knew that much about himself because something in him was preventing him from remembering.

"I what?" Celestia asked in a stern tone.

"I am...a pony who has forgotten the meaning of his own existence." He answered softly looking at her with a frighten look.

Celestia's stern look had vanish and was replaced with a soften look. As she stared at him closely, she saw the pain in him again. The pain of not remembering. Sitting down, she glances outside and sighs. "You...I am going to have certain kinds of doctors to take care of you. I will see you time by time. Tomorrow, I am going to visit the Sundertear's house. If I find anything of yours, I will bring it to you and I will get a answer out of you. Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Y-yes...umm...what's your name again?" He asked.

Celestia looked at him and softly spoke. "Celestia, my name is Celestia, and for now on you call me Celestia. You must respect anypony that are helping you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Celestia." He said.

"Good, now, I will have to go. But before I go, since you don't remember your name, do you wish to have one before I go?" Celestia asked looking back at the patient.

"No...I might forget about that to." He answered.

"Alright, now lay back down, goodbye." Celestia said walking towards the exit. But before she left the room. She glanced back at the patient who went back to staring at the sun smiling. _'This pony...what is wrong with him?'_

As she exited the room and the door was closed. The patient was once again alone. He stared at the sun for a good long twenty minutes before looking at a nearby small mirror on top of a dresser. "Hello...my old friend." He said smiling at his own reflection.

-To Be Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, the OCs are mine)**

**Chapter 3: **The Collector

It was morning time, two earth ponies were waiting by the entrance of the Sundertear's house. One pony had a brown coat and black mane with green eyes. He also had a black goatee and his cutie mark was a telescope. The other pony next to him had a peach coat with a green mane. Her eyes were red and her cutie mark was a notepad. Celestia appeared in front of the house, glancing at the two with a greeting smile. The two both bowed their heads greeting their ruler.

"So, are we all ready?" Celestia asked, walking towards the door.

"Well your highness, we have to wait for Doctor Levamentum, he said that he was coming to assist us." The stallion said.

"Don't worry, we can look around when he gets here." Celestia said entering inside the house after she opened the door.

"Don't worry, Leamas, I'm sure that the doc will soon get here just in time." The mare said smiling at him before she entered into the abandon home. Leamas sighed before following the mare inside. When they were inside the house. They walked down the hall following the princess behind while looking around at all of the broken portraits and torn paint all over the wall. The ceiling was covered in mildow along with the rotting stains of black smudge grimmed onto the wood. The stench in the hall was quite overwhelming. It smelled nausetic; rotten decay with the small lingering scent of burnt wood coursed through their nostrils.

"It stinks, what crawled up in a hole and die?" The mare asked growing sick of the smell.

"I don't know, Peach Glow. How could any pony live in a place like this or even...well...stay here." Celestia complained looking around. "It's sad you know, this place used to be amazing."

"Yeah, I remember the family taking me in this place. All that they did was treat me special and gave a tour around the house when I was just a filly. They may have been mysterious and creepy, but they were quite nice if you got on their good side of course." Peach said, calmly.

"Yeah, they gave me a tour around their house to. It wasn't that bad really. I do feel bad that they are gone though. After the incident, I didn't want to even leave my room." Leamas said.

As they continue down the hall, they couldn't help but notice the scratches all over the walls. A lot of circles were carved onto the torn paint and the wood behind its coating sheet. They thought that it was the patient who harmed the walls but then again, maybe it was not him. Maybe it was some other pony. They could not be sure who it was, but they did not want to worry about it at the current moment. They were too focus on obtaining any source of information that could help them learn about the strange pony they founded two days ago.

They noticed two doors and one stairway leading up to the second floor. The stairs looked like they were in terrible shape that even a single step of from a grown pony could cause it to collapse. As the stairs were out of the option due to safety reasons. Celestia sent Peach and Leamas to inspect the room ahead of them while she proceed into the other room on her left.

When she opens the door, she gasps at the sight before her. It was a bedroom with a torn up burnt bed. The dresser was covered in scratches as the ceiling's chandleir was pulled down, dangling in the air. The door leading into the bathroom was broken down with splinters pointing high. The room was hazardous and yet again the question still continue to ponder around in her head. "How can a pony like him live in a place like this?" She walked into the room, carefully taking her steps cautiously. This place was still unstable.

"Hmm?" Celestia stopped after she spotted a large portrait hanging on the wall that was next to the closet door. The portrait had a painting of a pegasus with a gray coat and gray moan being cast down from the heavens while being stared at deeply from a large eye of all sorts of colors. There were no signatures to whom the artist was or name to what the painting was call. But it was quite beautiful with its red cloudy gradient gloomy background colors. The clouds were dark, the sky was red, the ground below was completely smoggy red.

"This portrait...what is it suppose to mean?" She asked herself in a soft curious tone.

Opening the closet door carefully with her magic, she took a quick glance inside the closet and saw only hanging coat hangers and a small wooden box on the ground. The box was unscathe and clean. "Optima-terra, that is one of the rarest kinds of wood in all of the world. Ancient. And these ponies had it. Why am I not surpise?" Celestia asked herself, chuckling softly. They were a rich family after all and this kind of rare wood cost way more than her kingdom, it was actually part of her kingdom's origins in being made from. Not by the wood, but instead, from the bits that she was able to get out of it. Levitating the chest up in front of her. She noticed how it was lock. "Hmm? I need a key to unlock this chest." The way the slot of the lock was made was slitted that no normal key could possibly open it.

Suddenly, a loud sound behind her caused her to drop the chest lossing her focus with her magic. She turned around quickly and spotted the fallen chandlier on the ground broken into small pieces. She sighs in relief and turns back to the small box. "I think this was their chest." She said before levitating it again.

"Princess Celestia, we found nothing in the kitchen, dining room, and living room!" Peach called.

Celestia glances back and looks at the bathroom entrance. She slowly walked towards the bathroom, setting the box on top of the dresser. As she entered into the bathroom, she avoided stepping on top of the splinter pointed-high door. She looked around the bathroom seeing onlt the moldy walls and destroyed mirror. The bath tub was destroyed also which made the alicorn princess began wondering how it was destroyed. As she looked back at the walls covered in mold, she could see some scorch marks.

"Princess Celestia?!" Leamas called.

"I heard you! Keep looking around!" She shouted before she walked towards the bath tub. As she looks inside the tub, she spots a piece of paper stuck under a drainage hole. Using her magic to grab the piece of paper, she managed to get it out. She unfolded it and saw some legible writing on the paper but the rest were illegible. "I wonder if any of the residence here put this in here." She said beginning to read the piece of paper.

_"Dear Mister Sundertears,_

_We apologize for this late notice about your ****. But after performing enough research that we as Ponyville Hospital performed on ***, did what we could actually be able to do. We sadly could not find the cure for your ****. *** continues on telling us about the Mirror World, but we believe that *** is suffering from the side-effects of the drugs we have been giving to ***. *** is telling us that *** wants to see *** *** but we continuesly deny *** request, preventing any chances on seeing *** own ***. After the incident, I believe that *h* will never see **r *o* again. We ask *** so many times if *** felt any remorse, but instead, all that we got in response was a proud smile. *** said that *** was proud that *** was harming *** ***. *** shows no signs of remorse in attempting on killing *** own *****. Of course you are allow to see your **** any time you please, but we strongly advise you to NOT bring your *** if you wish to avoid seeing *** on attempting to kill your *** again._

_From, Doctor Levamentum. "_

Celestia looked up noticing a rope strapped to a hole in the ceiling. It had burnt markings all over it. "The rope is shaped as a loop." She muttered quietly before pulling the rope down with her magic. It soon came to a stop when something up above the hole was stopping the rope was continuing further down. "Hmm?" She glances up and see two small nubs indented by the side of the hole. Releasing her magical grip on the rope she used it to pull down the sides of the hole. It came off with no force needed. Celestia looked up, deeply in the hole and spotted a dangling light that was still on, but flickering. "There's another floor up there. I think I will be able to teleport up there since I have some visual image of what it looks like from up there."

She sets the piece of paper floating in the air on the side of the tub and starts concentrating her magic, preparing herself for a teleporting spell. When it work, she vanished and appear in a attic. The attic was big and wide, open to be capable of being a bedroom. But by the looks of it, the attic was like the rest of the other rooms she had been into previously. It to was in a terrible condition. The ceiling, the walls, and the ground beneath her was littered with graffti. Black large balls were circle all around the room each embedded with numbers such as zeroes and ones. "What are these signs even suppose to mean?"

As she look around the room, she spotted an office desk made of oak wood. There was paper all scatter on top of the desk, indicating that somepony was here before. As she walked towards the desk and stopped in front of it. She saw a strange looking small knife with strange designs all over the plating. "Amazing, the knife of Zion." She said amazed. "Starswirl the Bearded always talked about this blade, but he was never able to obtain it. But what is it doing here and how did the Sundertears obtain this. Why would they have a divine blade like this or that's what the books from First ones said it was?" She wondered levitating the blade beginning to anaylze its ancient features.

"What's this?" She wondered after she spotted a piece of paper pinned down by a paperweight next to a flickering lamp. Moving the lamp to the side and started reading the written piece of paper. But as she started reading, the letter made her feel disturbed.

_"The Knife of Zion,_

_So many travellers seach for this knife, so many never came back. Except one. His name was Frantic Heart, a young stallion whose name fit his personality. He came to me first for some reason, frighten and scare as if he seen a ghost. He told me to keep this knife, I did of course asked him why? But the only answer I got back from him was not as I pictured it to be. He spoke of a "creature" of some sort giving him the knife and telling him to give it to me. Said it would protect me. I thought he was foolish, but something deep down in my-nevermind. _

_I kept the knife as a study material device since this blade was like a Rossetta Stone. It helped me learn about the strange history behind it. How the "Creature" they called their god shrouded them in a glow of peace and prosperity. But something happened to the First Ones. They disappear with no explaination to how and no evidence to prove where they possibly went. But all that was left was their ruin city and their only known artifact. The knife of Zion. How did he obtain the knife's location is quite unknown and preferred to be left unscathed just for safety reasons. I am a Collector after all._

_Could Frantic possibly be telling the truth? Did this "Creature" really stoll away the knife and gave it to him just so he could give it to me? Something isn't right. What makes me so special to this perhaps mythological being. I am just somepony who is trying to raise his own family. Or what's left of it."_

"I think I am done for the day." She said looking at the knife with a suspicious look. As she teleported back into the bathroom, she had the piece of paper and the Knife of Zion by her side floating in the air. She levitated the other piece of paper from Doctor Levamentum and carefully trotted outside of the room. She levitated the chest that was left on top of the dresser by her side and took a quick glance at the mirror. For five whole minutes she noticed that the mirror had small cracks forming on it. "The glass...it's forming cracks." Celestia muttered slowly walking towards it cautiously.

"If I were you, I would chose to leave this place..." Celestia turned around startled when she saw a stallion with a white coat and black mane standing at the doorway. He was an earth pony who had yellow eyes and his cutie mark was a black feather touching a piece of paper. "Princess." He said in a stern tone.

"Doctor Levamentum, you finally made it." Celestia said surprised.

"Yes, I was...late due to the fact that I was treating a patient." He said walking inside. "That chest you have floating by your side...where did you get it?"

"This chest, from the closet, why?" Celestia asked watching the doctor examining the portrait.

"Nothing to special about it, just curious. I've never seen you take a liking towards a chest and knife." He said.

"Well, I am bringing this with me for any source of evidence that could help me figure out what, "Makes the patient him. I know why you are here, Princess, but I do suggest you leave this place. There is nothing here that would get you what you are seeking for." He interrupted her. Celestia looked at him sternly before nodding her head.

"How can you be so sure, Doctor Levamentum?" Celestia asked.

"Do you really want to know? I'm sure my letter to Mister Sundertears explained enough information to how I know." He answered turning towards her. Celestia glanced at his letter and back at him.

"Doctor, what was that letter about?" She asked.

Levamentum turns back to the potrait and sighs. "I am not authorize to tell you, Princess. Mister Sundertears made sure of that. I apologize." He said before getting up and started walking towards he exit. But when he made it to the exit, he stopped and looked back at her. "Again, I prefer you to leave those items behind. They won't give you any needed information that you are seeking for." He then left with nothing else to say. Celestia glanced at the portrait still trying to figure out what the meaning of the painting was representing and why Levamentum was becoming defensive for.

As she walked out of the room with her items still by her side, she did not know that the mirror that had forming cracks spreading through its glass frame, had one small dark hole in the center. Yellow liquid started flowing down the sides of the hole. But as the liquid went down, an eye shot open in the hole. The pupil was a mere dot looking left and right frantically before it closed and reopened. This time, the pencil dot pupil was replaced with a six pointed star with a swirl serpent in the center of the pentagon.

-To Be Continue-

**(Thank you for reading.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, OCs are mine)**

**Chapter 4:** Sunspots

The Patient looked at the items dropped on top of his bed with Celestia facing him. "Have you ever seen these items before?" She asked calmly sitting down.

The Patient looked at the two letters, chest, and the knife and back at her shaking her head no. "I never seen these things before." Celestia looked at him shocked. He had to know some source of information about these items. "I am sorry."

"No, you have to somehow remember seeing these things before. How long were you even in that house?" Celestia asked leaning towards him desperate for answers.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Celestia. I never seen these things before." The Patient said becoming frighten.

Celestia backs away and begins trotting in a circle becoming irritated. "You must know something, you lived in that terrible place for how long?" She asked, before trotting back to him.

"I don't know...I'm sorry." He said in a sadden tone looking down.

"Look up and let me see your eyes." Celestia said causing him to look up at her confused.

Celestia leaned towards him, staring closely at the faded blue eyes. "Your eyes, what happened to them. Have you been staring at the sun for a long time again?" She asked. He shook his head no. "I see...then how are they faded, it's like something ripped away their perfect sea blue and turned it into...this...something depressing." She said backing away. "Patient, do you have a family?"

He stood silent, his confused expression turned into a sorrow one as he looked back out of the window staring at the sun again. Celestia managed to activate a switch in his head. Hopefully to her, she would obtain the information she surely desires or some information that could help her get closer into cracking down this pony's background. But for some reason, she started wondering to herself. What made this pony so special to her? She guessed that it was that he was the first pony she had ever seen to be this strange.

"My father..." When he spoke, his voice caused her to snap back to reality. She decided to question and answer this later to some other pony. After all, she could not allow herself to be to distracted from figuring anything about this pony. "My mother...they...they are both gone." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean "They are both gone", Patient?" Celestia asked.

"They are gone as in...they are not in this world anymore...well mom isn't... but dad...he's not here anymore. He said was going to visit mommy. He gave me a genetically birthed black rose and told me to hide it somewhere that nopony could find it. So I hid it, but as I hid it, he was gone." He said clutching the sheets tightly with his hooves."I am all alone. They left me with my "Old" friend."

"Old friend?" Celestia looked at him confused.

"My "Old" friend..." He pointed at his own reflection not letting his stare at the sun faulter. Celestia was completely confused. He used to be friends with his own reflection. She soon noticed that where ever his parents went, they left him all alone to himself. He was interacting with himself which was not healthy whatsoever if you were completely all alone. This pony already lost his mind. She could tell, but maybe there was something that emotional case that embedded itself inside the pony's mind. "We talk, we argue, we do so many things together. But the only thing we can't do together is actually feel one another. He is trap in there and I am trap out here. We are seperated for a reason you know...if he is out here, he could hurt somepony." He said looking at her with a smile on his face.

Again, when he said "Hurt", Celestia could sense him enjoying the taste, meaning, and context of the word. He gave her a sadistic smile that made her feel uncomfortable. Looking at the items sprouted out on top of the bed. She looked for something else to get off the Mirror subject. She spots Doctor Levamentum's letter and a question formed in her head. "Have you ever met a doctor by any chance, named Doctor Levamentum?"

He nodded his head looking back out of the window, his expression stood the same. "Yes, he came in just yesterday. He talked to me about well...what you usually talked about to me. Nothing bad happen if you are probably wondering about that." He answered.

"I wouldn't think that Doctor Levamentum would bring any kind of harm upon his own patients, so the worry about him and you is nothing to talk or even think about. I just want to know, did he ever ask you any questions that you were propertly able to answer? Like, about this Black Sun you were shouting at me before." She said walking to the right side of his bed where she was not blocking his view from the sun.

"The Black Sun...can't you see it to?" He asked looking at her shocked.

"No, but what does that mean?" She asked.

"How is this possible, how can you not see he Black Sun?" The Patient started muttering to himself beginning to panic. Celestia was becoming aggrivated that her question was being ignored.

"Answer me, Patient! What is this Black Sun?!" She demanded him an answer causing him to be silent and look at her frighten. She calmed down and started to speak in a peaceful motherly tone, hoping that would ease down the fear in The Patient. "Please tell me, what is this Black Sun?"

"The Black Sun...is what watches over me, it shadows me, it tries to hurt me, and it tries to save me. It wants what I have and takes away the things that I manage to obtain. The Black Sun...is what I can't escape from when I close my eyes and keep them open. The Black Sun controls the voices in my head and makes them talk over me so that I could hurt myself and so many other things that would harm me both mentally and physically." He said beginning to shake again.

"So this Black Sun, is it some creature that nopony but you could see?" She asked.

"No, it is some creature that we cannot stop being." He said looking at her with a serious expression.

"A creature that we can't stop being? That doesn't make sense, so you are telling me we are some creature that we cannot stop being? How?" She asked.

"Because it keeps us alive and makes us btoo blind to even see it, feel it, and sense it. But if you do figure out its presence then...you can guess the reest since you already questioned me abot it. But that is not the true answer that you are seeking for Celestia that describes me, no, that is just a visual image of something that is frightening me. I think it is also the reason why I can't even remember a lot about myself." He said looking down frowning.

"I see..." Celestia looked at him with empathy. "It is one of the reasons why you are suffering this. Maybe a lead up to help me get closer in figuring a lot about you. Patient, do ever sleep if it is alright for me to ask you that?" She asked.

"Yes, only for five seconds. I can't sleep well because of the Black Sun." He said.

"I see...well, I could get my sister here to study you in your sleep. Maybe she could help you out." Celestia said giving a pleasant smile. He glances up at her and smiles back.

"That would be amazing for me, Celestia." He said before looking back at the sun.

"You know, I could tell you something nice about me if you don't mind?" She offered.

"Sure, what is it, Celestia?" He asked still looking at the sun with an amazed expression.

Giving him a pleasant smile, she says, "I control the sun you know. I can make it shine bright and I can make go down so the moon can take its place in the sky." The Patient looked at her shocked. The way he looked at her was quite, adorable in matter of such. He seemed like a colt going to an amusement park.

"Y-you can, y-you can raise and lower the sun?" He asked almost stuttering on his entire question.

"That's right, I could. Someponies call me a goddess for that, but I tell them that I am no goddess but a normal pony like them everyday. I only raise and lower it because it is my job as a mother of this country and allied of this world to protect it and keep it rotating. The same thing goes for my sister. She controls the moon." She answered kindly.

The Patient looked at the moon and pointed straight towards it. "Could you make the sun glow even brighter?" He asked.

Celestia looked at him shocked for a second. If she did, any pony could go blind for an hour if they take one quick glance at the sun. Deciding to take the chance, she walked towards the window. Her horn started glowing bright as the sun started shining brighter. The Patient smiled from ear to ear staring at the giant bright star. After ten whole minutes she dimmed down the glow back to its original state and looked back at The Patient who was still smiling. He looked at her unfazed by the blinding light which still again shocked her. It seemed like no bright light could blind this pony. Not that she wanted to do this on purpose, but she wanted to see if he was actually blind or immune to any bright source of light.

"Thank you, Celestia!" He said happily.

"Your welcome, Patient." She said nodding her head in appreciation.

"Celestia?" The Patient called in a calm tone.

"Yes?" She responded.

"That knife...where did you get it?" He asked starting to look at the knife.

"The house that I believe that you used to live in. Why, do you know it from somewhere?" She asked.

"No...just curious." He answered staring at the blade in a emotionless expression. "It feels weird looking at it, like I seen it from somewhere."

"Really? This blade is ancient. Have you ever heard of a civilization called Zion?" She asked sitting down looking at him with an worry expression.

"Zion?" He looked at her confused.

Celestia levitated the knife in the air admiring the designs. "You see, long, long ago, there was a ancient civilization that had been fill with happiness and prosperity. Zion, that was what the city was called, Zionist were the inhabitants that lived in the city. Zion was made of pure gold and diamond. There instruments of architecture were quite amazing to say the least for they help us build objects that we still use today. Objects that we got from them. You see, the reason why we call them the First Ones is because they are the first ones to have everything that other ancient temples, cities, and long lasting countries that are still alive and running today. For example, Stalliongrad was once an kingdom that was wealthy in iron, but they obtain them from sources that the First Ones had already obtained."

"So, are they an everlasting country?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"No...they are gone." Celestia said, setting the knife down looking at him sadly. "They all...mysteriously dissappeared." She looked back at the knife that was laid out on the bed.

"All...gone...mysteriously?" He asked tilting his head in confustion.

"What are you so confuse on? I told you that they myteriously dissappeared." She said looking at him.

"Mysteriously? Did anypony try searching for them?" He asked.

"You see...a lot of ponies tried to, none so far suceed. Then when it came to this..." She pointed her horn at the knife. "So many ponies never came back from their travels when they were trying to obtain this artifact. It is called the Blade Of Zion or the Knife Of Zion. This blade was the alphabetical dictionary in understanding the language that they spoke in and the history that was behind them. Along with the explaination to how they dissappeared. We found other items that gave us a brief history in how they live and what they had but again, not a lot of information to how they dissappear and what acts of ceremonies were done." Celestia said looking out of the window.

"Interesting as it may sound, how long have you been studying this knife?" The Patient asked.

"Not for a long time, honestly. I found it yesterday." She said.

"Yesterday? Where?" He asked.

"The house...Mister Sundertears had the knife the entire time." She said calmly. She looked at the chest and sighed. "Have you ever seen a chest like this before?" She asked, levitating the box to The Patient. He looked at with amazement and held it tight with his hooves. Celestia looked at him with curiousity as he held it to his chest. He was an odd patient. "Are you sure you don't want a name?"

"Yeah, I don't want a name that I know I am going to forget." He said looking at the strange slot of the lock. "What's this?"

"That is a lock, but not just some ordinary lock. It is a special lock that can't be pick due to the mechanisms inside of it. You need a special key, but most of the special keys use for these kinds of locks are...hidden very well and sometimes forgotten in the line of time." She said.

The Patien lets go of the chest and chuckles. "Can I keep it?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I need the chest to...well...study about, "Me?" He interrupted her. Celestia took a deep breath in before exhaling. She nodded her head softly.

"Oh...well...okay." He said putting back the box frowning.

"How about this, when I am done with this chest, I will return it to you. Understand?" She asked earning a soft smile from him.

"Yes, Celestia." He answered.

"Good, now I have to go. I will be back with more questions." Celestia said levitating the items on the bed to her side. The Patient nodded his head understanding her. When she Celestia walked to the exit, she stopped and turned around to with a cautious expression amongst her face. "If Doctor Levamentum comes in again and talks to you, I want you to tell me everything that you talk about."

"Yes, Celestia." He said nodding his head.

"Good...goodbye and see you tomorrow...Patient." Celestia said before she left the room.

As she was gone, the Patient frowned. He was all alone again. Alone. That was what had been pondering around in his head before he looked back out of the window. "The sun...is so bright. Don't you think my old friend?" He asked looking at the mirror. He grinned at his own reflection but his reflection though.

Didn't grin back.

Leamas looked around the Sundertear's home's hallways holding a flashlight in his mouth. He made it to the stairway and looked up seeing a small tail pass by the side of the wall with a small coltish giggle at the end of it. "Hey, is somepony up there!" He shouted running up the steps. But as soon as he got to the fifth step, his hooves went through the broken wood. "AHH!" He yelled when he went through the stairway. He fell fourteen feet deep into the hole crashing into a pile of breakable objects. He coughed a little trying to regain his breath. Turning his body to the side, he struggle getting up feeling the pain course through his body. It was a long fall and there was no possible way he was getting back up. "What did I even landed..." He paused after spotted a pony skull shatter in pieces beneath his hooves. Looking up slowly, his eyes widens in fear. "On." He finished his sentence when he saw a dozen of pony skeletons scattered all out across the dark room he was in that had only the light from the surface up above was applying for him.

"I have to tell, Celestia about this?" He muttered walking back, until he bumped into something. Turning around, he was facing a large clothe covered object. Taking the covers off, it was a mirror behind the sheet. He gasped at the sight of his reflection, but it wasn't his own reflection, instead it was the background of it. The ponies' skeletons that were supposed to be in the background were replaced with skinned ponies hanging and dangling from sharp tipped metal hooks. Stab markings were all cover on the ponies' bodies. This mirror had to be a trick. That was what he was thinking about. He could feel a terrible ominous sound coming from the glass frame as he got closer to it. He placed his hoof on the frame.

"Ahh!" He yelped in pain clutching onto his head. A split painful headache struck him as he collapsed onto the ground. When he got up letting go of his head, he looked back at the mirror and saw the ponies' skeletons in the background. "W-what?" He fell back on his rump looking at it with confusion. But as his rump touched the ground, he felt something warm and hard. Looking back at what he sat on, he got off it yelling in fear. It was a skinned dead pony. "No...no...NO!" He yelled staring at he nightmare in front of him. He was not in his world anymore.

He was now in hell.

-To Be Continue-


	5. Chapter 5

**(****My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, the OCs here are mine)**

**Chapter 5:** The Hand That Feeds

Celestia was in her room sitting on her red carpet facing her desk. She had the chest in front of her and the knife to the side along with each item spreaded out on top of the desk. Her room was dark as the only light she had to provide for herself was a small candle that was set on the side of the table. She was studying very hard on the chest and knife. She levitated a large black book with the signature of Starswirl the Bearded. "I think that if I find any pictures of the hieroglyphics stones tooken from the Zion excavation, I might be able to use the patterns on this knife to figure out what happened to the Zionist." She said flipping through pages. She soon stopped on one page and spotted a picture of a sun that had Zionist hieroglyphics drawn on the sides of its pointed rays.

"What's this?" She asked herself in a muttering tone. She glanced at the patterns on the knife and back at the picture beginning to decipher it. "Made the Great One provide us safety and promises. May the Great One grant us passage to the Promise Land. May the Great One open up a new door for all of us. May the Great One lead us through this Exodus. Farewell Zion, may the last ones who find you, old and wise, keep your legacy alive. For the city that falls will be eternal in history. For the city you are Zion, you will be remember in stone." She started flipping more pages spotting more hieroglyphics. She started to decipher them again hoping to get more answers out of the book.

"Some of this these carvings are illigble. I can read some of it though." Celestia said. "The Great One is going to open up the gates to The Promised Land. Finally, we will all bask around in the Great One's paradise. Soon, we will be away from the ****. The **** will never achieve the great fortunes that we are going to be granted. (The rest is illigble)" Celestia sighed looking at the other picture. "Hmm, this must have been written from another pony." She said looking at the picture closely before she looked at the knife to help her decipher it.

_"The Great One is coming, I am so happy, but why? Mommy and daddy said that I have to give away something that I cherish the most. I cherish my coin a lot but I can't just simply let it go. I wonder what cherishable item they are going to give away to The Great One. Everytime I ask them what they were going to give away? They always tell to go to my room. I wonder why, what are they hiding from me? Maybe it isn't a big deal. Maybe I am just to young to understand what rightfully belongs in this world. I guess I am also to young to understand why the Great One requires items that we all cherish the most. It doesn't matter anymore. Mommy said she is going to take me off to see the Sunset Celebration. Queen Sunni is going to make a presence along with her sister, queen Mani. _

_I can't wait to see them. Their presence in the center of the city is going to be fantastic. Not only will they say their speech, they are goign to host a feast for all of Zion. I think I should bring my best friend White Cheza to the celebration. I bet she would be very happy. She always told me that she wanted to try and talk to the queens on how happy she was to havve them as her rulers of wonderful city."_

Celestia sighed closing the book. She glanced at the knife and back at the book. "All I am getting is blanks. No direct explainations to how they dissappeared." She said wiping sweat off of her brow. A knock was heard from the door behind her. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It is us, Tia." Celestia heard a grown mare's voice on the other side of her door.

"Come in, Luna." Celestia said getting up and stretching down, bending her back forward. Her wings stretched out releasing some tight knots. When her door opened, she turned around looking at a night blue mare who was three feet smaller than her. The mare had blue eyes and a blue astral like mane and tail similar to her mane and tail that flow around with no laws to gravity. Her cutie mark was a full moon with black clouds surrounding it. "Do you need something, Luna?"

"Yes, Tia, we were informed that you founded a pony with the strange case of amnesia." She said.

"No, he isn't suffering from amnesia, that's impossible. He knows what I am asking and he knows the answers that I want from him, he just chooses not to answer them." She said looking out the window, staring at the full moon outside surrounded by the bright stars in the knight.

"So, do you think he is jerstering with you?" Luna asked, walking by her sister side, staring at her with concern.

"No, I think he is trying to tell me something. He's making a puzzle for me, he wants me to put each piece together so it could form up the right picture. This pony, says that he has no name, but I believe that he does have a name. He knows it, I can tell, but he won't tell me." She said looking at Luna with an irritated face. "I am becoming frustrated with him, Luna."

"We could tell by the look you are giving us. Maybe we could be of assistance to you, sister?" Luna asked earning a sigh of relief from her sister.

"Yes, you may, that would be very much appreciated. The Patient told me that he couldn't sleep for more then five seconds. I want you to put him into a deep sleep so you could investigate his dreams. They might be helpful in assisting me on obtaining the answers that I am searching for." Celestia said.

"We understand, Tia. So, besides this Patient's puzzles...what are you doing now?" Luna asked, glancing at the chest and ancient knife on top of the desk.

Celestia sat back down and looked at the items she had scatter on the wooden surface. "These are the items I founded in the abandon home that was once owned by the Sundertear family. I am trying to decipher these Zionist hieroglyphics. So far, the information that I am getting from the book is coming out on my end either. It is like the world is trying to form up a puzzle for me and what it gives me is...this Patient." She said.

"Don't worry, Tia, we am sure the answers that you are seeking will rightfully be where it belongs." Luna said.

"Rightfully?" Celestia repeated looking at her confused.

"Yes sister." Luna answered.

"Rightfully where it belongs...rightfully where it belongs!" Celestia shouted scaring her sister as she quickly trotted towards her window. She opens it and looks out, glancing left and right. "Luna, I think I figure it...you, sorry, you help me figure it out!" She said excitingly as she quickly levitated the Knife of Zion to her side. She held it high up to the glinting moonlight and levitated the book to the side so she could read the page she flipped on. She spotted a picture of the moon and sun that had hieroglyphics drawn on the sides of its rounded drawn line. "Luna, listen closely."

"Yes, Tia." Luna said nodding her head.

"A little girl wrote on a wall, I guess that it was her diary, about this almighty being called The Great One. You see, the girl said that she had to give away something valuable to this great one in order for to get into the Promised Land. She mentioned how she believed that she was just to young to understand that everything that happens a lot around her that she doesn't understand at all is right where it belongs. Now, you see Luna, the blade was made to not only be a alphabetical dictionary, but also an compass that would lead me to the answers that I am looking for. The answers in which they are where they belong, for me and perhaps somepony else!" Celestia said spinning the blade around. The moon's rays of light made the blade glowed causing the two alicorn princesses to gasp in amazement. "See!" She yelled as a string length of light pointed straight towards the direction the Sundertear's home was located at.

"Strange, it is pointing straight at the...wait." Luna stopped talking when she saw the house glowed green. Through the bedroom window where the ray of light was pointing straight through, another small ray of light pointed out of the window, pointing straight towards the Everfree forest.

"There, Luna!" Celestia said pointing her hoof at the Everfree. She looked at Luna and hugged her. "Thank you so much, sister."

"You are welcome, Tia. Sister, you are acting like a filly in her sweet sixteen." Luna said with a small giggle at the end of her sentence.

Celestia giggled back before breaking the hug. "I know, it's just that I've been trying to solve this mystery for quite a while and it was quite aggrivating to very least." She said.

"Well, we are glad that managed to break it." Luna said proudly.

"I am sure you are, now, there is no time to waste. Luna, be ready for tomorrow, tell The Patient that I will reschedule our meeting on the day after tomorrow." Celestia said setting the stuff on top of the table.

"We understand, sister!" Luna said happily.

"Good, now, if you excuse me, I have a forest to visit!" Celestia said running out of the room with a saddle bag around her back. Celestia soon stopped and turned back heading back to her room. "Luna, you could handle lifting up the sun while I am gone for the day?"

"Of course, sister." Luna said nodding her head.

"Good, alright, I am going now, take care sister!" Celestia shouted before she went down her path. Luna sighed and looked back out of the mirror. The knife and chest were both gone except the letters. She trotted over to the desk and looked at the letters. As she was about to read the first one she heard her name called behind her. She quickly turned around spotting Doctor Levamentum. He had a grim look abroad his muzzle. It sent shivers through her spine.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Luna." He said walking inside the room, closing the door behind him. The light from the moon cast its glow upon the doctor allowing him to be somewhat visible in the darkness. Luna stood firm staring at the doctor cautiously.

"What are you doing here, Levamentum, and that is Princess Luna?" She said.

"I will state your name anyway that I want, Luna. What I am here for is to collect what is rightfully not yours or your sister's." He said.

"There is nothing here for you, Levamentum." She said.

"There is, those letters. I want those letters, Luna. Give them to me." He said in a demanding tone.

"You dare order, your own princess?!" She shouted.

"You listen up!" He yelled causing her to become silent. "Do you even have any clue who you are talking to? Do you? No, because it doesn't matter. All you need to do in order to avoid any more trouble that your sister is in...is to...hand...over those...letters." He said digging his right foreleg hoof into the ground.

"Why?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"Why, trust me, I wish I could tell you, but you won't understand. What your sister is getting into is going to risk everything that I was risking my life on. Tomorrow, when you go to my patient, I want you to instead of putting him to sleep. I want you to kill him in his sleep and make it look like an accident. If you try avoiding this and attempt to get me caught on my activities, I will personally make you regret it. I will not kill you, I will not kill your sister, no...I will make suffer more than Nightmare Moon did when she was inside of you." He said. Luna could feel a surge of fear taking over her body.

"W-what are you?" She asked.

He walked forward until the light touched his entire body. His eyes were glowing bright. "I am somepony you should listen to...Luna." He said before walking next to her staring at the letters. He picked up the letters and held them above the lighted candle. Luna watched in fear as the doctor burned the letters ignoring the fire that was touching his hoof. He was showing no signs of pain as the flame purged the letters into nothing more than burnt folds of paper that was completely impossible to read off. When they were now turned to glinting dust he glanced at the alicorn and then looked back at the exit. "I expect you obey words if it I were you, Luna." He said before walking towards the exit. When he was gone, Luna sat down breathing heavily with sweat rolling down her cheeks.

"His eyes...they were...dear the heavens, he is no normal pony." She said.

In Peach Glow's home, she was heard a loud knocking coming from her bathroom. She awoke from her sleep and hopped off her bed, heading towards the bathroom. "Who is in there?!" She shouted opening the door. Her anger that was flaring off of her faded off when Leamas was in front of her. He was covered in blood stains. His pupils shrunken to tiny dots. "Leamas, how did you even get in here?!"

"Help...me." He muttered in raspy tone before falling forward into her forelegs.

"Leamas, Leamas!" She yelled his name while shaking him, but he didn't respond. Looking in the bathroom she froze in shock when she saw the mirror was covered in blood. A blood trail from the sink and ground ended at the end of her door. "I have to tell the princess." She muttered setting Leamas down. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief. He was still alive.

"And who is going to allow you to do that, Peach Glow?" A familiar voice asked causing the mare to turn around. It was The Patient standing at entrance of her bathroom. "I am afraid you are going to stay here for a very long time." He said walking towards her. Peach backed away trembling.

"How did you get in here, shouldn't you be in the hospital?" She asked bumping into the end of her bed.

"Ask yourself, was it a good idea to go into the Sundertear's house again even after you committed sin in their halls. Hmm? Stealing is a terrible sin. But even Leamas sin is horrible. He slept with the father...a lot. Crazy right, but that was because he wasn't his sin, it was the father's. Leamas sin was lust and greed. Just like you, except you were filled with envy. Joyful, right? Such sick secrets you ponies try to keep away from me is so not nice especially from your own ruler. Sad." He said chuckling softly.

"What are you even talking about?!" She yelled.

"You know what I am talking about, Peach. You can't hide your sins from me, because I am something nopony can save you from. I am you in the mirror." He said pinning her to the wall.

"W-what?" She asked.

"PEACH!" Leamas yelled shaking her awake. Peach woke up yelling in terror, swinging her hooves left and right. "CALM DOWN!" Leamas yelled holding her down.

"LET ME GO!" She cried out.

"It was just a bad dream, calm down!" He yelled causing her to stop her panic attack and look at him with tear stains across her eyes and cheeks.

"H-he was there! He cutting me, yelling at me that he was in the mirrors. He kept telling me that he was always there! He made up lies to mess with my mind, and it work, it work! He is a demon, a demon from hell. HE IS THE DEVIL!" She yelled.

"Who?" Leamas asked containing her.

"That damn Patient!" She snapped.

"Peach, it was just a bad dream, you are going to be okay!" He said brushing her messy sweaty mane back and wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"A dream...it felt so real?" She whimpered.

"Dreams always feels real, but they aren't. Look, I am about to go now. I am going to the Sundertear's place so I could investigate a little bit more of the place. Maybe find something that could help the princess out." He said.

"O-okay..." Peach frowned. "Be careful." She said.

"I will, now go to sleep, sis." He said hugging her tight. Peach nodded her head before breaking the hug and laying back down on her bed. Leamas sighed and quickly trotted out of the room. He knew his sister had bad sleeping problems, but he would of never expected them to be this crazy. "I wonder what scared her that much in her sleep?" As he walked outside his house, he glanced at a fading glow of light from the forest. He rubbed his head, curious to what it was, but he decided to let it slide and headed off to the Sundertear's house. Little did he know...that he wouldn't be the only one in the house.

-To Be Continue-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **With Teeth

"So...tell me, is everything going perfectly well?" Doctor Levamentum asked sitting in front of The Patient's bed. The Patient was glaring angrily at him, causing the doctor to only look at him with a grin on his face. The doctor had a notepad in his hooves with a pencil in his mouth. He looked at his notepad and back at the Patient before setting it down to the ground. "Do you have something to say?" The Patient stood silent, not breaking his angry glare. Levamentum sighed rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Patient #567, you know that I am only doing this to see if the other doctors and nurses are treating you well. I can't help you if you are going to remain quiet."

"Does it really matter, doctor?" The Patient asked.

"..." Levamentum looked at him calmly before grinning again. "It sure does." He said.

"Well they have." He amswered.

"Have? Have been doing what?" He asked.

"They have been treating me well!" He said raising his tone.

Levamentum looked at The Patient with an amused expression before getting up from the ground. He picked up the clipboard and toss it on top of the dresser not breaking his glare with The Patient. "You know...I am having a hard time in believing you, Patient #567."

"What is there to believe when you know everything that you are seeking for is not going to allow you to recieve." The Patient said squeezing his hooves on the sheets.

"Do I look like the pony who is trying to recieve something? You know why I am here, so tell me. What did Celestia tell you?" He asked.

"She told me not to talk to you, so if you kindly mind. Leave the room or I will call the other doctors and nurses to remove you from this room." He said only earning a hoof stomp to the ground causing him to jump in fright.

"Do you think I am going to fall for that kind of horse shit. I know what you two were talking about, so you better tell me, or else." Levamentum demanded. The Patient looked at him frightfully before his frighten expression turned into a grinning one. "Why are you grinning?"

"I am sure you can easily guess why I am grinning, doctor. Just like the time you saw Mr. Sundertear grin when you were asking him questions that weren't similiar to the ones you are asking me, but they do correlate with one another quite well." He said calmly.

"How do you know that?" Doctor Levamentum asked looking at The Patient surprised.

"You spoke to him in this very room, this very room that you hate being in because he was in here. You did the same with his wife, before the incident." He said softly chuckling. The doctor looked at him still with a surprised expression. He watched him grit his teeth before looking out of the window, staring at the moon in the night sky. But that was soon interrupted when the doctor closed the curtains on him. "Doctor?" He muttered, looking down at him with dissappointed expression.

"You listen here, whoever you are, you are going to tell me someway or the other on what you and Celestia were talking about." He demanded becoming even more angry. The Patient only chuckles as he stares into the doctor's eyes with no signs of fear being expressed. This Patient simply was just taunting the doctor with his grin. He was looking deep into his eyes with his faded blue.

"Doctor, leave...I won't be asking you to do this again any time soon. I promise you, I will not hold myself responsible if you continue to stay here and make me feel..." He brushed his mane back before chuckling. "Uncomfortable than I already am."

"I'll leave..." Levamentum groaned looking down defeated. But he soon looked up and glared hatefully at the Patient's faded blue eyes. "But I want you to tell me how you do you even know my previous patients?"

"I will be kind to answer that for you, doctor. You think that what you say in this room stays in this room? It does. Everything happens for a reason, Levamentum. You can say whatever you want, influence, manipulate, kill, and reborn anything in this room. However, what's heard in this room, stays in the room, what goes on in this room, stays in this room, whatever you do or anypony else does in this room, stays..." He motioned the doctor to finish his sentence.

"Stays in this room." Doctor Levamentum said playing along with the Patient's explaination.

"Exactly. But haven't you ever wonder that...the two patients that you worked on for so many years before they took a leap of faith off of their chairs and into heaven's cold hollow air. They were not normal. They were like me, except they were trying to do one thing that never suceeded." He said in a venomous tone.

"What are you getting at?" Doctor Levamentum asked.

"Kill the voices. They failed and now I am the only one left. I cannot go through this again, I cannot go through this again, I cannot go through this again, I cannot go through this again." He said holding onto his head trembling. "I cannot go through this again, Doctor Levamentum. Nopony can when it involves them being in the same situation that I am in. Do you understand?" He asked.

"No." He shook his head confused.

"The Black Sun...the very thing we cannot run away from." He said glaring angrily at him.

"That's what, "Mr. Sundertear told you. I know." He interrupted him.

"Doctor Levamentum, I gave you enough information that you can piece in together like a puzzle, now it is your turn to do me a favor, just as I done yours. I want you to go to Canterlot, enter into Celestia's study room, and destroy the letters that she took from the Sundertear's house. Once that is gone, I want you to head over to Peach Glow's home and take her to the Sundertear's house. After you are both there, I want you to force her through the mirror located in the basement." He said before pausing and glaring at the curtains. "Nevermind about the mirror, it appears somepony was curious and founded out about the mirror in the basement. Fine, change of plans for her, take her up stairs, but be sure you do not, at all, take her to the basement. I will be watching you, trust me, I will. Do that...and I will tell you everything that you are seeking for." The Patient said smiling softly.

"What do you plan on doing to her when I get her up stairs?" He asked suspsiciously.

"Take her to the master bedroom and you shall find out." He said.

"What are you?" He asked backing away to the exit.

"Me? I am like every other pony. A pony who is right where he belongs in this world." He said calmly. Levamentum looked at him for so two whole minutes before he sighed and left the room. The Patient chuckled looking at the mirror. "It appears we are going to see each other very soon...my old friend." He said smiling. But his own reflection did not smile back. "Soon...everything will settle. We will be free, together, if we will be anything of anything at all."

**-To Be Continue-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Only

The sky was cloudy, blocking out the sun from shining its rays of light upon the ground and its inhabitants. Celestia was flying over the Everfree forest following the fading string of light that led across the gaps between the trees' branches. She had a determinating look in reaching her objective. Looking back, she noticed how far away she was from Ponyville. Looking back at the string of light, she then look straight ahead to see where it was leading her towards. "How long has it been since I was up here flying?" She asked herself becoming tired. Suddenly, the light gave off a burst of sparks zipping away in mere seconds startling the princess. It was soon gone, unable to be seen anymore, but Celestia already had it marked down to where it was heading and where it will end. "I wonder if that was some kind of sign of me getting close to my designated marker."

For less than twenty minutes, Celestia decided to decend down into the forest. She made a soft landing on the ground of dirt before taking off her saddle bag and setting it down on the ground. She opened her saddle bag and took out a wooden cup before looking around, listening for river stream nearby. She heard nothing so far and sigh dissappointingly. "Maybe I could find some water later on?" She muttered to herself after she put her wooden cup back into her saddle. Wrapping the bag over her neck, the alabaster princess glanced around and decided to take flight back up to the air. But that was momentarily interrupted when the Knife of Zion fell out of the saddle bag. "Dang it." She groaned before decending back to the ground. The blade was stabbed into the dirt glowing green, causing Celestia to look at it curiously.

As she pulls the blade out of the dirt, she notices a piece wire stuck to the hook end of the knife. "Hmm?" She pulled the knife up a little causing more of the long string of wire to come out of the dirt. But the blade came to a stop when a loud clicking noise was heard. Celestia's eyes widened as she leaped to the ground dropping the knife while covering her head. Ten inch long sharp wooden spears burst out of bushes flying over Celestia's back heading straight towards rising stone towers with two large slot holes. The two wooden spears entered into the hole. Oil started pouring out of the holes two feet above the wooden spears touching the sharp long sticks.

"That...was close." Celestia said sighing in relief after wiping some sweat off her forehead. Looking back at the two stone towers she gasped quietly when the spears suddenly lighted on fire. "What's going on?" She wondered, slowly walking towards the two seperate towers. But she soon stopped when she saw the ground between the two towers begin to seperate from opposite sides revealing a torch lit stairway leading down to darkness. "I wonder where this will lead me to."

As Celestia took a step forward, she turned around and quickly levitated the Knife of Zion into her saddlebag. "Can't forget you." She muttered before heading down the stairs. As she continued down the stairs, the entrance behind here closed up by the stone ceiling above her. There was no way she was going back. Looking at the mossy stone walls, she noticed how there was writing of an unknown language carved into the stone surface. "How old is this place?" She muttered after she reached the end of the stairs. She started walking down a long hallway. She could feel a gust of wind brush through her white coat causing a shiver to run down her back. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable. The more she walked futher down the hall the stronger the gust of wind blew at her.

Suddenly, she froze on the spot when the ground started to shake. A shadowy figure was seen up ahead holding a lantern in its mouth. "Hello, what's going?!" She called out to the mysterious figure who ran away. When the pony was gone, the ground stopped shaking causing confusion to spread across the alicorn's face. She felt something warm on the right side of her stomach coming from the saddlebag. Going into it, she took out the Knife of Zion and gasped at the sight of it glowing red around its stone hedge designs and steel plating. "What's going on with it?" She wondered examing it closely as she levitated in front of her. The blade started to shake uncontrollably, breaking out of Celestia's magical grip. She looked at it with awe as it started heading straight down the hall. Without any second to waste, the alabaster equine followed it with haste.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Patient." The patient said looking at Luna who stood at the doorway. "You must be Princess Luna, correct?"

"Yes, we are the princess of the night." Luna said trotting inside the room. She turned around and closed the door before looking back at the Patient. "Do you have an actual name?"

"I do but I don't remember it." He said calmly smiling at her.

"Pity...Celestia sent us here to, "Go through my dreams?" He asked.

Luna looked at him for a few minutes before nodding her head. "We want you to know that all that we are going to do is study your dreams, nothing bad would happen to you when you're asleep."

"How are you going to do that, Princess Luna?" He asked.

"It's simple, we are going to put you in a deep sleep and just go into your head and learn about the things that goes on in there. Simple?" She asked.

"Simple and short descripted, I'm okay with that." He said.

"Good, now let us, "Even if I say no, you will still do it anyway, Nightmare." He interrupted her causing the princess to glare at him. "Oh, don't give me that look. Do you think I'm some scab founded from the waste of Hades. Heh, oh no, I am no scab, princess. I am a pony who is fill with so many wonders in so many ways, that so many of you cannot deal seeing me in this way." He said placing his right hoof against his chest.

"Who...are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am just a patient...that's all. Now...please, I do assist, put me in a deep sleep. I haven't slept for more than five seconds." He said laying down on a pillow looking at the ceiling smiling. Luna was nervouse all of a sudden. This pony was not normal just as her sister once said. Her horn lighted up as she launched a sleeping spell on him. The Patient blinked twice before his eyes slowly fell asleep. Sighing in relief she trotted to the window and opened up the curtains. The moon was still out and it was time to raise the sun. She closed her eyes and started charging up magic in her horn. The moon started having a round line of blue magical energy caot around it. The moon went down vanishing from the view point's horizon and soon the sun came up from horizon and stood high in the sky shining. Luna's horn stopped glowing as she started panting exhausted.

"Alright...time to do this." She muttered after she glanced at the sleeping patient. Her horn starts glowing as she casts a spell over herself and the Patient. Her eyes glowed completely white as energy encoated around her body. She closed her eyes and after two seconds she reopened them. She was not in the Patient's room anymore. She founded herself in the middle of the Sundertear's hallway. "W=what am are we doing here?" She asked herself glancing left and right. Eventually, she heard the sound of a piano being played from a room next to her. Slowly trotting to the door, she used her magic to slowly twist the knob and open the door slowly. Peeking inside, she spotted the Patient playing a piano covered in scratches and nails.

"As the clouds opens up and we see the eye.

The feathers will fall just as we will fall from the sky.

And God once said, "That it was our fault."

For eating the piece of fruit from his vault." The Patient sung softly striking the bass keyes while looking at the mirror.

Luna carefully opens the door entering into the room as The Patient continues playing his song.

"As the heavens shout for blood.

And drown this world in its flood.

We are still here, floating in the skies up above.

And God once said. "Is this all of your love?

Should I take it back and burn it all?"

We stood there and watch our love fall.

But we will remember them as their echoes bounce off our mind's walls." The Patient sung switching his right foreleg to the right keys of the piano.

Luna looked behind her and spotted a large painting in portrait. "Wait...that song and this painting. Starswirl once talked about it. But what was it called?" She wondered after she glanced back at him. The Patient hit the final keys and placed his right hoof against the small circular mirror's frame.

"My old friend, do you wish for me to play more?" He asked but as his lips moved, his own reflection's lips did not. Luna noticed this which frighten her. As The Patient started pressing the keyes in the center of the piano. "Lights..."

"Lights?" She looked at him confused.

"She's mostly gone...some other place.

I'm getting by...in other ways.

Everything they whispered in our ears...is coming true.

Try to justify the things...I used to do.

Believe in you." He sung before striking the bass keys.

Luna felt the room in her start to shift. The air felt heavy as the smell of rotten death filtered through her nostrils. The paint on the walls started to peeling off. Oil started leaking through the cracks in the walls. And soon the sound of a beating heart was heard pulsing inside the ceiling and the walls.

"Watching you drown, I'll follow you down.

I am here right beside you.

The Lights in the sky, have finally arrived.

I am staying right beside you." He moved his hooves back to center keyes on the piano.

Luna started backing away from him becoming frighten by the unknown evil aura flowing off of him. "W-what's going on?" She panicked.

"I tried to stay away...just in case.

I've come to realize...we all have our place.

Time has a way you know...to make it clear.

I have my role in this...I can't dissappear.

Or leave you here." He sung before going back to the previous keyes for the chorus sounding more distraught. Luna tried to leave the room, but the door didn't bulge. She backed away suddenly when barbed wires strung from the ground coiling around the door and squeezing it tight so nopony could leave the room.

"Watching you drown...I'll follow you down.

I am here right beside you.

The Lights in the sky...are waving goodbye.

I am staying right beside you." The Patient pressed and held down the final keyes on his piano before looking back at the princess of the night.

"LET US OUT!" Luna yelled trying to abort out of his mind, but her spell didn't work. "What is going on, how come we can't get out?" She panicked.

The Patient let go of the keyes and walked hopped off of the stool he was sitting on. He passed by her and stopped in front of the picture. "You know...I thought you were smart enough to take Levamentum's words wisely. I guess I thought wrong. Now that you are here, you can sit and listen to what I am going to tell you to do." He said sitting down.

"Excuse us?" Luna looked at him with a venomous glare.

"You heard me. Your sister is in grave danger. Her curiousity had the best of her and now she is going towards the sticky webs of death where the grim reaper will wrap her up in a white warm caccoon and drink her blood until she completely dry from the inside. You must get her out of there immediately with no questions ask. While you get her out of there, I want you to take her to the Sundertear's house and there you and your sister will meet Doctor Levamentum where he will guide you to room where you and her are suppose to be in. I wanted to explain this to you in your room, but due to your disobidience and your sister's curiousity, my plans changed." He said but in the last word in his sentence, it was pronounced with a tone of hate.

"H-how, that can't be true?" Luna asked.

"Oh it is true, for I am already watching her and everything in this world. Don't ask me how, for even if I explain it to you, you will still be lost...except your sister. Luna...if you would not mind, please don't ask me another question, you are running out of time. Your sister's life is in danger." He said looking back at her with a sadistic grin. "Now...you may leave this world." He said appearing in front of her with his hooves touching the sides of her head. The next thing Luna saw was the stone stairs Celestia had went down to.

Looking around, she founded herself in the forest confused. "H-how?" She muttered before coming to realization that her sister was in danger. "Tia, we aren't sure if that Patient was right, but if he is, we are not taking another second in wasting time."

Celestia eyes jolted open as she founded herself laying on the floor. She struggled getting up feeling a slight headache. "Note to self, look down before you continue walking ahead." She muttered looking up seeing small glinting lights. She failed to achieve the knife when it caused her to fall into a sandpit trap. She attempted to use her magic but for some unknown reason the place had a strong magical interference preventing her from using any kind of magic except levitation.

"Long way down, huh?" Celestia turned around quickly looking at a gray stallion with a dark long mane and beard holding the Knife of Zion in his hooves. "Easy now...Celestia." He said pointing the knife at her when she got into an attacking stance.

"Who are you?" She asked the pale eye stallion.

"I can't believe you forgotten me. Don't you recognize me? It's me...Nihilix Sundertear." He said causing her to become shocked.

"N-no...you can't be...you're, "Dead." He interrupted her. "I am not dead, Celestia. I am very well alive. I guess me going missing strongly affected the entire kingdom into believeing I died even though I was here looking for..." He paused and looked at the knife examining it closely.

"For?" Celestia asked.

He stopped looking at his blade and and smiled softly at her. "You."

-**-To Be Continue-**

**(Lights In The Sky is by Nine Inch Nails, just throwing that out there. Please leave your reviews and have a nice day.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **Little Ones Need To Go

Celestia stared at Nihilix confused, backing away slowly as he started to approach her. "Stay away." She demanded but he continued walking towards her cautiously.

"Now, I am not going to hurt you, Celestia. I am just going to ask you a few questions. One of them involves that pony in the hospital. That Patient if I must say. Did he tell you anything involving this knife?" He asked.

"No...he mostly skipped the question. Look, tell me how you are still alive when you were buried?" She demanded.

"Buried? I am in front of you, am I not?" He asked smiling.

"Don't fool around with me! Answer me now!" She yelled as the two started to circle one another.

"Not after you answer my questions, Celestia." He said.

"And if I don't, what, are you going to use that knife against me?" She asked in a venomous tone. The two stared at each other waiting for the first move to be made.

"Now, now, Celestia, why would I use a knife on you?" He asked looking at her with a sadistic grin as he squeezed the handle of the blade tight in his mouth. "Just answer these simple questions and nopony will need to get hurt."

"And what are these questions?" She asked.

"They are all about that patient. Where did you find him?" He asked.

Celestia remains silent before she open her mouth saying, "I didn't find him, some ponies did and brought him to the hospital. Why?"

"Because, that pony is supposed to be dead. What those fools did was brought a madcolt to your hospital grounds where innocent ponies could easily be slaughtered in mere seconds." He said stomping his hoof angrily.

"What do you mean, are you telling me he is a killer?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Worse...he's the devil. The devil that took the form of a pony." He said as the two stopped their circling.

"Devil? How? That pony didn't do anything, "So far didn't do anything bad, but trust me he has." Nihilix said interrupting her.

"I don't understand." She said.

"He...he is the reason why my wife hung herself. He is the reason why I am here. He trapped me here because he knew I found out how to kill him." He said before holding out the knife. "This blade...this is the key to ending him. The key to find the piece of him that connects him to his life. His mother tried using it on him, but she failed and resorted going to the mirror world by hanging herself."

"Mirror world? What is that?" Celestia asked.

"The Mirror world...is a world you do not want to be in. No good or bad spirit wants to be in. The Mirror World is hell, no, it is a world beyond hell. Picture your nightmares come to life and if you were to be harm by them mentally or physically or even both. Then you will actually be harm by them. A pony in your dreams stabs you to death, you die in real life. There are no exceptions." He said looking at the blade closely. "I knew you come here."

"How? How could such a world exist and how did you know I would come here?" She asked.

"It exists because of the First Ones. Didn't look around, this place was created by them specifically meant to hide this blade at. The First Ones wanted to kill their god in order for them to live on forever. So they took all of their children, specifically the young ones and sacrificed them their former god so they could weaken him." He said stabbing the blade into the ground.

"Surely they could not have suceeded in killing their own god." Celestia said looking at him shocked.

"They suceeded alright, but in return for their victory their god gave birth to a demon...a demon in which you are keeping in your hospital. This demon was sealed within the Mirror world. The price to achieve this was to sacrifice every single thing that they gained from their dead god. The Zionist sacrificed themselves to create the Mirror world and forced the demon into it. That's why we can't find them. The Promised Land nonsense they were talking about was the Mirror world. For they are the Mirror world and we just broke their gates to heaven." He said in a serious tone.

"Wait...we such as me and you, "No, all of us! We unleashed that thing. We broke that creature out of his cage!" He yelled causing her to remain silent and shocked.

"Can we do something about it?" She asked hoping there was some light to shed on the situation.

"Yeah...kill the piece that keeps him alive and throw him back into the cage where he belongs in." He said picking up the knife's handle with his mouth.

"How do find this "Piece" and use it to kill him?" Celestia asked walking towards him as he walked to the wall.

"It's in the chest. I put it in the chest and left it in my house." He said.

"Wait, you founded it but never used it, why? You could of end it right there on the spot." She said shocked.

"I couldn't." He said trying to climb the stone walls.

"Why?" She asked raising her tone.

"I just couldn't." He said.

"What did you put in the box?" She asked.

Nihilix stopped and slowly looked at her with a grim look. "The piece that connected him and his mother." He said before he went back to climbing the wall only to fall back and land on his back painfully.

"The piece that connected him and his mother?" Celestia muttered to herself trying to figure out what Mr. Sundertear meant. Her eyes widens as she looks at him horrified. "No..." She backed away as her tone was littered with disgust. "W-why would you keep that in here?" She asked taking out the chest from her saddlebag. Nihilix looked at her shocked when he watched the alabaster princess toss the chest down.

"W-where did you get this?" He asked in a frightened tone.

"Your closet." She answered. "Why...why in here?"

"You...FOOL! You were supposed to leave it in my closet. Now there's no stopping him!" He yelled causing her to become startled.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"The reason why he trapped me here because he knew that I managed to reach it then he would die and will be trap in his cage forever. Don't you see! He is a monster birthed by virtue. Tell me Celestia have you ever wonder why sins are eternal?!" He yelled walking towards her angrily. Celestia stood her ground loosening her confusion and fear so her boldness could take over. "Because they have hosts. We are their hosts. We make deals with them so we could achieve what fate has in store for us. Virtues are mortal in which they look for hosts so they could live forever and repeat the process if the hosts were to die as fate intended. That is how he is like. He is doing what fate intended him to do and fate wants US to stop him. Yes, us, Celestia. You and I. If we do not suceed in stopping him from walking this world then...may his father or mother have mercy on us all."

"Nihilix, I don't get it. How come he didn't harm me?" She asked.

"Because he needs you. He knows you would be useful to his plans in destroying this world." He said before walking to the Chest.

Celestia loked at him shocked before she looked at the knife. "Nihilix...I have a question for you?"

"What is it?" He asked while pushing the chest next to the knife.

"Why did Doctor Levamentum lied about your death?" She asked.

"I told him to so he could trick that devil." He answered.

"Then why did he kept it secret from me?" She asked.

"Because you were still being used by that demon spawn." He answered.

"The doctor visited the Patient so you know." She said causing Nihilix to freeze. He turned around to her looking at her shocked.

"H-he what now?"

"He is one of the Patient's doctors. And I want to know what this patient was talking about...this Black sun." She said.

Nihilix looked away muttering to himself. "Black sun...he doesn't mean...that...does he?" He asked himself.

"What?" She asked walking towards him only to be stopped when he pointed his hoof at her trembling.

"Corona Radiata. The Corona Radiata." He said sitting back looking horrified.

"What does that mean?" Celestia asked confused.

"Somepony is going to become his new host." He said.

"Host, Nihilix, answer tell me...what did you do to make him come here and have you not kill him?" Celestia asked.

"Celestia...you can ask yourself that question and get the same results. You see...we all sin and we suffer from it. He is one of them. He is my demon seed." He said looking up at her regretfully. "He is my son."

"What is his name?" She asked.

Nihilix blinked twice before softly smiling. "His name...is-" He was interrupted when a blast of magic struck his chest knocking him back into the wall. Celestia suddenly turn around spotting Luna.

"Tia, stand back!" Luna yelled launching another magical blast at Nihilix who stood up holding the knife.

"LUNA NO!" Celestia yelled but it was to late to stop her sister as the blast struck Nihilix again into the wall again. The impact caused the entire place to shake. Celestia tried to run to Nihilix but debris collapsed in front her blocking her path to him.

"Tia, we must go, the entire place is collapsing!" Luna yelled.

"We have to get him out of here! He knows everything about the Patient!" Celestia said levitating rocks out her way. Luna tugged her sister back trying to get her to run out of the collapsing hall.

"Tia, we must go, you have to leave him for your own good!" Luna yelled.

"No! I need him alive!" She yelled panicking.

"It's to late!" Luna yelled managing to pull her sister and get her to run as more debris continued to fall.

"CELESTIA!" Nihilix was heard yelling from the other side. Celestia and Luna stopped and glanced back seeing a small hole from the side of the tumbled rocks. Take it! KILL HIM!" He yelled sliding the Chest and Kniife of Zion through the hole. Celestia quickly levitated the Chest and Knife into her saddlebag.

"Nihilix!" She called.

"RUN! GO! NOW!" He yelled before the hole was blocked up by more debris. Celestia gritted her teeth before running again with Luna. They saw light up ahead and after a thirty seconds of running, they went up the stairs and made it out of the collapsing underground tunnel.

Celestia watched as the entrance closed and the two stone towers went back into the ground. She looked at Luna sadden. "Luna...why?"

"The Patient told us that you were endanger, so he teleported us here. We thought that pony was going to harm you." She said.

"What made you think that?" Celestia asked.

"He had a knife , so we assumed he was the threat." She said.

"No...he wasn't...he was the only pony that new that Patient completely." Celestia said distraughted as she started walking ahead.

"How?" She asked looking at Celestia confused.

"Because...he was the Patient's father." She said causing Luna to gasp. "Luna, we need to find the patient and put an end to him. He's been using me the entire time." Celestia said sitting down levitating the chest to the ground in front of her along with the knife. "I realize why I couldn't use most of my magic in that place."

"Tia, what are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Luna, he knew I would come here. He knew that most of my magic would be subdue by this knife and the only thing that could kill him in this chest." She said.

"I...,"Luna, I know who he is why he acted so mysterious to me. He knows who he is and what he is. He is the reason why the Sundertear family...is gone." She said saddenly. "He sent you to retrieve for a reason, take me to him. I am done with his foolish behavior."

Luna looked at her cautiously before nodding her head. "Sister, be careful. He has something plan for you, we don't know what it is, so please be careful." She said.

Celestia had a stern look upon her equine face. "Luna, don't worry, it is him who should be worry." Celestia said.

Meanwhile, in the Sundertear's master bedroom. The Patient was looking at the giant painting. "Mom..." He muttered before glancing back seeing Peach Glow tied up. Next to her was Doctor Levamentum. The Patient slowly walked towards the frighten mare and gave her a sadistic smile. "Don't worry...mother. I won't kill you. No...you are going to live alright. I just need you to be a good filly and stay like this. I have something very special for you and Celestia." He said stroking her cheek gently.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked in frightened tone.

"You'll soon find out." He said chuckling softly.

Looking back at the eye in the painting. His chuckling expression changed into a disgusted one. "It appears God is crying." He said frowning as he watched the eye slowly seep out black liquid to the ground. A smile formed on his face as he to started tearing up.

"Don't worry my old friend...we will soon meet each other again." He said softly laughing as a blindfold from Levamentum wrapped around Peach Glow's eyes.

**To Be Continued**

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** All Said And Done

A small gray colt was looking at a large mirror in his small bedroom. The only thing in the room was a bed, stacks of notebooks, and the mirror. The gray colt had bright blue eyes with small irises. He looked at his reflection grimly before turning around to his door. Nihilix entered into the room looking at the small colt sternly. "Father?" The colt spoke.

"Time to go." He said causing his son to look at him confused.

"To where, father?" He asked.

"Just get up and come with me." Nihilix said walking out of the room. His son looked back at his reflection in the mirror and placed his hoof against it.

"I'll be back." He whispered.

"Let's go!" His father yelled from down the hall causing him to jump up startled. He quickly left the room.

His reflection though, stood in the same spot with his hoof against the glass frame and slowly grin. The mirror began forming cracks as black liquid started seeping out of them.

The Patient blinked twice as he looked around. It was only a mere flashback. He hated flashbacks that involved him and his father. Looking back at Peach Glow who was blindfolded and gagged, he slowly trotted to her and started to whisper in her right ear. "I hope you know how to keep yourself quiet. When Celestia gets here, you are going to feel a rush a burning pain sweep through your body. Just picture needles on fire stabbing you in all places of your body and injecting acid into your veins. It will hurt a lot, yes, but you will still live from it." He said causing the mare to only whimpered as tears started to soak the blindfold. "Don't cry now, we haven't even started...yet." He said brushing her right cheek with his right hoof.

"The Princesses are here." Levamentum said looking out the window.

The Patient looks up at the ceiling and grins happily. "Let them in, bring them to me." He said.

Levamentum nodded his head before he left the room. The Patient trotted around Peach Glow chuckling softly while making whistling noises. Every time he whistled loudly, he made sure to do it in her ears causing her to shivered or whimpered. He was enjoying her being afraid of him. It made him feel good in so many ways.

"Is it lonely where you are...huh, dad?" He muttered in her ear before trotting around her again. "Does the darkness knows your name...does mom?" He whispered licking the side of her right cheek. "Can you hear...as she said? "Her blood...turns to ash?" Huh?" He trailed his tongue down to her neck causing the mare to start struggling, panicking. It made this mad pony even more excited. "Dad...you know what you done...this time...to me?" He stopped his tongue and pressed his lips against her ear. "Huh?" He backed away chuckling as he watched the petrified mare continue to cry. "Burning lies...won't forgive you. Hardly more. Can you see...your illusion...deep in me." He muttered pressing his left hoof against his forehead.

Meanwhile, Levamentum stood at the entrance of the Sundertear's house staring at the two princesses showing no signs of fear and regret that he was going against his own rulers. "He's waiting for you." He said.

"We know that." Celestia said.

"You should know that once you go in to see him, there's no turning back." He said calmly.

"We know." Luna said stomping her hoof to make a point. Levamentum sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I want you two to know that he has Peach Glow hostage." He said shocking Celestia.

"Why does he have Peach Glow?" Celestia asked concerned.

"Because, like you, she founded something in the house and decided to keep for herself. He is going to make her pay for it. I don't know what he is going to use on her but he wants you to witness it." Levamentum said.

"Levamentum, why are you letting him do this?" Luna asked looking at him saddenly. "You were never like this before."

"I am doing this because I have to. I need to make up for my sins." He said looking at the sun for a minutes sadly before he looked at Celestia. "Do you want to know what really happened to Mrs. Sundertear?"

"What?" The two sisters asked in unison.

"Every time her son snucked into the hospital to see her. I was always there to intervene on her potent anger. She tried so many times to kill him with anything that could be used as a weapon. He, her son, he just looks at her sadly as if he did something wrong. No, he isn't the one responsible for her being insane. She was born from a sick pony named Timber Filth. You may as know him as one of the ponies to commit suicide by lynching themselves." He said.

"Wait, that drunken slob, "Luna!,"Sorry, Tia, that pony is her father?" Luna asked looking at Levamentum shocked.

"Yes, he is the son of his own sister. The pony's father was his own brother. You see, Mrs. Sundertear's family was mentally disable in the most sickest cases that we know of today. The taboo of incest didn't mean anything to them for it was not by intentioned but sheer force." He said.

"So most of her family members were raped by one another thus creating a trait that caused these violent behaviors to occur within each member of the family? Mostly the foals by birth." Celestia said. Levamentum nodded his head.

"Mrs. Sundertear was born that way. She was aware of it, so she tried to eliminate its existence. Her son was one of them she knew who had that trait she hated so much. Her husband was never aware of her family's background. He believes that it was the Knife of Zion and the curse of Zion. Do you see the conflict between these two. Even if they are dead, their reasons to why they wanted to kill their son were both different and alike. One wanted to kill him in order to stop this deadly trial of sick behavior that occured in the future or in the present that we are in. And the other wanted to kill him out of fear that the world would end because he is in his eyes the Anti-Christ." He said calmly.

"But which one is true. Why is he this violent, why is he this disturbing?" Celestia asked worried that the answers to this pony would once again get further away from her. Learning about this pony's background was important to her.

"I don't know. Maybe it is spiritual reasons or he was born this way. Everypony is born with a talent and if you noticed that he doesn't even have a cutie mark yet he has this omniscience like powers. But there is a reason to why he has that sort-of-like power." He said sitting down.

"You do, what is it?" Luna asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention. The mirrors; if it could reflect an image of you then he could easily find figure out what you are doing. The mirrors are his cameras, watching your every move being made." Levamentum said.

"No wonder he knew that Celestia was in danger, looked like she was in danger." Luna said shocked.

"Look, you either do this now or never. He can get impatient." Levamentum said feeling a chilling gust of air brush through his back. Celestia and Luna looked at one another cautiously before they looked at Levamentum.

"Take us to him." They both said. Levamentum looked at them concerningly before nodding his head. "Whatever reason why he is like this is up to him to tell you if he wants to. Be careful for I will not assist you in any possible way that you may assume."

"We understand." Luna said.

"Alright, follow me then." Levamentum said leading them inside the house.

The small gray colt looked at his mother in a strapped jacket try to break free from the doctors' grips that held her away from reaching her own son. The colt frowned looking down at crushed feather. A small flash of him putting the crushed feather in the chest flashed through his eyes as he continued watching the doctors take his mother away. He felt a hoof touch his shoulder. Looking back, he saw his father frowning at him.

"I told you not to run off without my permission." He said.

The colt looked down and muttered venomous words. "I hate you."

The Patient blinked twice coming back to his world. He shooked his head trying to get himself back together. Looking back at Peach Glow, he smirked. "They are here...in three...two...one." He looked at the door opening. Levamentum and the two princesses walked into the room. His grin widens when he stared at Celestia who was giving him a frowning expression.

"Hello...Celestia." He said waving his hoof at her smiling.

**To Be Continued**

**(The short lyrics sung was by the song Illusions In Me-By Akira Yamaoaka and Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn. My Little Pony Is Own By Hasbro and Lauren Faust)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **Hurt...Again...And Again... And Yet...Again...I'm Still Alone...In The End.

"HE'S THE DEVIL! I MUST KILL HIM! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" A crazy mare yelled trying to break free from the hold of six sercurity guards as they were dragging her back through a hall full of patients and doctors that looked at her both annoyed and confused. Down ahead from the mare's view, was a small colt looking at her frowning. Soon, she couldn't see him anymore when the doors closed in front of her. She was now in a small room. The guards lifted her up onto a bed and quickly strapped her with tight leather belts. "Let me go!" She yelled. The guards backed away looking at her cautiously as she started thrashing around, but remained restrained. She glared at the guards angrily but then her vicious glare targeted one pony amongst the group.

"Now, Viola, you have to calm down. We aren't trying to hurt you, we are trying to help you. But if you continue trying to harm your son, we will be left with no choice but to perform more electrical therapy on you." Levamentum said walking in-between the guards looking at the mare calmly.

"I will not calm down. I will kill that boy. Don't you see, he is the devil. The spawn of hell. I have to kill him. I brought him to this world, I can very well take him out as well!" She yelled starting to thrash around again. Levamentum looked at the guard to his right and nodded his head. The guard trotted to a tray with a needle on top of it. Viola noticed the needle on the tray being carried to the doctor. "Y-you think that will stop me. I will still kill him. Nothing can stop me from playing the role as a mother. It is up to a mother to protect her foal at all cost and the devil will not have control over a foal that is mines. Not when he is dead!"

"Viola, understand that we are only doing this for your own good." Levamentum said picking the needle's handle and trotted to the right side of Viola. Three guards held her body down allowing the doctor to grab her right foreleg.

"No! Don't you put that in me!" She yelled but it was to late as the cold steel needle pierced through her leg, releasing the clear liquid into her body. "NO!" She yelled beginning to cry as her mind started becoming light and drifty. Her eyes started to close slowly as she continued moaning sobbingly. "I...must...kill...him." Her voice faded as she passed out. The guards held for a few more minutes before backing away as Levamentum took out the needle. He backed away and sighed.

"I forgot to numb her leg. Silly me." He said smirking. "Guards, bring in Nihilix." He said looking at the drugged Viola who was knocked out.

"Yes, Doctor Levamentum." One of the guards said before leaving the room. Levamentum motioned the others to leave with him. As he was alone in the room with Viola, he looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Why, why are you even like this?" He asked looking at her.

The door soon opened causing the doctor to looked at the one who entered into the room. It was Nihilix with a grim look upon his muzzle. "How is she?" He asked.

"Still the same." He said.

"There has to be something absolutely wrong with her every time she sees, "Did she ever told you about her family?" Levamentum asked interrupting Nihilix. The husband shook his head no. "Well, get yourself a chair. You are going to listen to a shocking family background secret."

**A Few Hours Later**

"S-she never told me that her family was like that." Nihilix said horrified.

"Well...there had to be a reason why she acted so violent to your son's presence. Perhaps it was inherited from her family. The murderous intent in harming their own kin. Maybe she wants to stop this plagued cycle by killing her own son who might bare her family's traits." Levamentum said.

"That is not accurate doctor. You can't simply go mad because you were born this way. Plus, how could my son have what her family members choosed to be. I doubt they were born that way. I doubt that theory even exists." Nihilix said.

"Nihilix, I know that you are an retired psychologists, but you must understand that there is nature and nurture. I strongly believe that your son inherited what Viola inherited from her father." Levamentum said.

"I don't believe either of them inherited those schizophrenics dark taboos. My wife is just sick, that is all. My son is perfectly normal and healthy." He said in a defensive tone.

"Let me ask you a question, Nihilix. Do you pay attention to your son and have you seen him do anything odd recently or alot?" Doctor Levamentum asked. Nihilix thought for a moment.

"My son...he's mostly around mirrors alot. He stares at them alot and doesn't talk much. The ponies in school don't play with him. He is always by himself. The teacher tries having him interact with others but he denies and sits in the corner even on recess. But that is my son, he is mostly busy with studying even on times when he could take a break." He answered.

"Does he talk to himself?" He asked.

"...Yes...he does." Nihilix said rubbing his right foreleg nervously.

"Has he ever responded to his own questions?" He asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Has he ever stared into the air, looking like he was in some catatonic state?" Levamentum asked sitting down.

"Yes." Nihlix answered.

"Has he ever hurt somepony?"

"Now what kind of question is that?" Nihilix asked glaring at him.

"Has he?"

Nihilix looked down and sighed. He figure these questions would help him in the future. "Yes...a small filly. He did it by accident. The filly kept picking on him near a lake. He got angry and pushed her back hard...her head hitted a rock and she instantly passed out faced down in the water."

"So...he killed her?" Levamentum asked.

"No!" He snapped. "He called me and told me what he did. I came and took her out of the water applying CPR. The blow from the rock knocked bits of her memories out of her head, causing her to forget what previously happened."

"Did you tell her parents?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"No...I told them she tripped after playing with my son and than accidently tripped falling onto the rock." He said looking down shamefully.

"So...you lied. You lied to her parents that your son almost killed their daughter. Nihilix has he ever acted liked this again?" Levamentum asked. Nihilix shook his head yes.

"This time...it involved a colt. The colt had a medal ribbon. My son wanted it so he tried to get it. But the colt did not gave it to him. My son...he picked up a stick and hit the colt causing him to roll down a hill. The colt was knocked out and bleeding alot from his head after he hit a tree hard. My son told me what he did and had the ribbon in his hooves smiling. My wife saw this and almost stabbed him. She burned the medal ribbon and I managed to put her in our room. I had to take him and find the colt who was surprisingly alive. I took him to the hospital and as he woke up all patched up and well, I asked him if he was alright and remember anything that caused that to happen. Even though I knew what really happened, I had to see if this colt had forgotten anything about that violent event. He did and said he rolled down a hill and hit a tree. I burned the stick my son used on him after that day and told the colt's parents I would try finding the medal their son won. I then told them that I couldn't find it after a month." He said looking at the doctor sadly.

"Nihilix, I know you won't believe me for you are either stubborn or just in denial. But I believe there is absolutely nothing spirtual going on with your son. I believe he gained these murderous antics from his genes, not from his own mother's behavior towards him. Again, it is her genes that are in him, "I don't believe that Doctor Levamentum. My son...he is no sick pony, he...he just needs help. He is young and I must teach him the ways to live in this world as, "Your God is not behind this, Nihilix, it is his genes, I am telling you, "That is enough! I am leaving, do not tell me how to treat my son. Last time I checked, your parenthood with your son didn't end so well." Nihilix yelled leaving the room.

Levamentum sighed rubbing his head frustrated. "Fool...your ignorance is going to be your downfall." He then glances at Viola. "Both of your downfalls."

Levamentum blinked twice finding himself back in the present time. He watched as the Patient was busy conversating to the princesses who were prepared to stop him. But he wondered what it was. He was not told completely to what it was. He was not hinted to finding what he was going to do. He was only a mere pawn used for worthless purposes. He looked at the mare tied up and frowned.

Levamentum opened the door and quickly trotted towards Nihilix who was storming down the hall. "Nihilix!" He called.

The father looked back and huffed. "What?"

"What were their names?" He asked stopping in front of him.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"The filly and the colt?" He asked.

"Peach Glow and Leamas." He said.

"Thank you." Levamentum said. He opened his eyes again finding himself back in the same place. The conversation continued. _'He took her just so he could finish his job. Maybe that is why she is tied up. Maybe that is why he has her. Finishing the job.' _He thought looking at Peach Glow shocked. Looking back at The Patient he frowned. _'You are a sad foal. Born this way from a family of ignorance.'_

**-To Be Continued-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**With Teeth Again, She Makes It Hard For Me...To See Hell As I Decend.

"What do you want with me?" Celestia asked in a stern tone.

"What I want...is for to see." The Patient said grinning as he sat down clutching his right foreleg shaking uncontrollably.

"You lied to me. You said you had no clue whatsoever about yourself, but when I met your father in that tome-like place, he told me a whole different story. A story that I somewhat believed." Celestia said.

The Patient tilted his head to the side and softly chuckled. "Celestia, I was only keeping those secrets away from you so, "So I wouldn't figure out your purpose in this world. Look, whoever you are, you may be responsible for your mother's death and your father's imprisonment in that tome. But I will not tolerate ponies like you to walk amongst this world where others could be harm." Celestia interrupted him. She stomped her right hoof on the wooden floor. "I am placing you under arrest." She said.

"That won't work...it never does. Not even the Happy House could hold me down." He said twisting a lock of his mane around, curling it.

"I will make it work. I will put you in rooms where no mirrors are attached anywhere. You will be given food in the room and will stay in the room monitor twenty-four seven even if I have to do it myself. I now know the things you are capable of doing and I will make sure that you will not be able to do any of them. Even on the day you die of old age. I will make sure you stay where you are." Celestia said causing the Patient to look at her dissappointingly.

"Celestia...why?" He asked. "I haven't harm anypony at all. Peach was taken by Levamentum, not me. My father got himself trapped in that tome by himself just because curiousity got the best of him. My mother killed herself just so she could "Get Away" from me. I stood in this place for so many years, how could I possibly harm any pony let own myself?"

"What are you trying to get at?" Luna asked.

"What I am trying to get it is, Celestia, how are you going to arrest me for something that I am not responsible for. What are you going to tell the court, hmm? Are you going to lie to them that I attempted to kill air? You could do it, but can you find the right tools to do it. I am only going to be let off the hook for you see...there are no blood on my hooves." He said holding out his hooves towards her.

"You have to be lying. Like most of the times you lied, why should I believe you now. What should I be so scare about in putting you in a white room where the only exit is from the outside? You...I should've never been so naive when I was asking you questions and getting false answers." She said.

"Oh, but they were not false, Celestia." He said putting his hooves down.

"Excuse me, explain yourself?" Celestia asked.

"What I told you was the truth, just bent in ways that only I could explain and have you wander here. You also done me a favor. You brought what I needed." He said smiling as he walked to Peach Glow.

"Let me guess...the Knife of Zion and the Chest?" She asked.

"Correct." He said turning towards her.

"What do you want with them?" Celestia asked.

"I want what's inside." He said.

Celestia stood silent and paled. She levitated the blade and chest onto the ground in front of her and looked at it frightenly. "You have the key...don't you?" She asked slowly looking at him.

"No..." He pointed at her. "You do. The key is the knife." He said.

Celestia became dumbfounded. "T-the knife was the key...but how?" She asked shocked.

"The lock for the chest required a special key. That was the blade of Zion. Now...open it." He ordered.

"And if I don't." She asked glaring at him.

The Patient's smile faded away to a frown. "Do you really want to know, Celestia?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered causing the Patient to grit his teeth at her annoyed.

"I will...not tell you my real name and I will hurt...Peach Glow. But I will not kill her, no, I will make her suffer." He said.

Celestia scanned his facial features to see if he was bluffing. She listened closely to his voice's tone as well. But the conclusion to the end of his speech was simple and honest. He was not bluffing. He meant it. "Fine." She said in defeat.

"Good. Now use the blade to open the chest and I shall lead you on after that." He ordered.

Celestia nodded her head before levitating the edge of the blade into the slot of the lock. The blade fitted surprising her. She then twisted the blade causing the chest to pop up, but not open, giving her a sign that it was unlocked. Taking the knife out, she levitated it the ground and slowly opened it. After what Nihilix told her, she was absolutely nervous to see if the man was telling the truth. She peered inside the box and spotted a broken feather, but what she also encountered was causing signs of disgust to spread across her equine features. Luna looked at the box nervously as well and was too distracted in it to notice her sister's expression. What Celestia was staring at made her wanted to grow up as the rotten smell of flesh lingered its way up to her nose.

"My father thought he could stop me from seeing her. He was wrong." The Patient said.

"W-why...why would you keep this in here?" She asked. Levamentum looked at her confused curious to what she was talking about.

"The feather is needed, I took it off of my mother's back so I could go see my true mother." He said smiling.

"Not that...this..." She levitated long tube shaped dark red piece of flesh. "Why would you still keep an umbelical cord in here?!" She shouted causing the others to become shock, even him.

"That was not me. That was my father, perhaps. Why would he keep it?" He muttered. "That fool is going to ruin everything. Mother, she is going to stay in that prison forever because of him. CELESTIA!" The Patient yelled.

"What is it?" She asked glaring at him.

"What did my father tell you?" He asked.

"He told me that you were born from sin and you plan on passing on your demonic seed to a host. I am assuming that it is Peach Glow that you are going to pass it on to." Celestia said in a venomous tone.

"No...she is going to be part of it. She is going to be the sacrifice. The one who will bring back my true mother!" He yelled holding out his forelegs laughing.

"True mother?" Luna asked him.

"He is talking about Zion's god. The god that was killed by her followers. So she gave birth to a demon who will lay out punishment to all of them. But they managed to seal him in a mirror at the cost of their very own lives creating world called the Mirror World, the world he apparently travel through and spy on us. But aside from those demonic acts of vengeance, his mother was a real case nut. She, just as Levamentum told us, was insane because of her family's background. What I am seeing Luna are two sides fighting against each other. His father kept him here, segregated from the outside world. Taught him about religion while science was frowned down upon. You...Patient, what you did was an act of murder. You lied again." Celestia said angrily.

The Patient looked at her nervously. Celestia knew she hit the right spot. She now had him where she wanted.

"You pushed your mother to the limits causing her to commit suicide. That is an act of murder. Your father taught everything there was to know about Zionism, since he believed it so much. But you forgot that I knew alot about it to, even when I gave you a brief story about them at the hospital. What you did to your father failed and caused you to be trapped here. You tried killing him by burning this place down and hid in a place where nopony or flame could reach you. In the bathroom. You made sure oxygen travelled from the ceiling so you wouldn't choke from the flames fumes. When the fire was put out, you quickly went into the attic and hid there. How the fireponies didn't find you in the attic, I still do not know, but how you were responsible for this incident, it is clear." She said. The room was silent as the Patient glared at Celestia angrily. She could see the evil in his eyes that wanted to hurt her.

"My father was the one who burned this place because he couldn't find any solution to killing me. My mother said to me in her own words that "I was the devil and I was not her son. The best away I could get away from you, if the Mirror World is not safe. Is to take my passage into hell by using only one looped rope and a chair. The ceiling can take care of the rest." He said causing Celestia to look at him shocked. "She said that to me as she hung herself. It made me...think...clearly. My father told me that God was our mother and I was her special one. By "Special One", I am sure he meant a demon spawn. But then again, the demon spawn was her beloved child sent to unleash punishment upon the Zionists. If my father thought I was special in that way and mother thought differently, why do I need to exist in this world if...both sides don't agreed with one another?" He asked.

"Why?" Celestia asked softly.

"Because...I am right where I belong in this world. My role...to God...to Mother...is to reborn her." He said smiling sadistically. Celestia and Luna looked at him frightenly as Levamentum looked at him grimly.

"This is...mother's womb. I am her demon seed trying to prod his way through her coronia radiata. In order for that to suceed, I must eliminate any competition that is trying to gain her attention. And I must provide her all of the nutrients she would need to give birth to me." He said.

"Y-you're sick." Luna said backing away.

"You can't do this. What you are doing is the ultimate taboo." Levamentum said causing the sick pony to glance at him.

"But isn't living a sin. For everything that is born is consider a spawn of sin. God...she knows this for she was a victim to them. And what I am going to give her will make her happy." He said slowly walking towards the picture.

"I am going to stop you!" Celestia yelled but suddenly both her, Luna, Peach, and Levamentum clutched their ears yelling in pain as a loud ear piercing white noiz bluzzed through the room. After five minutes, the ponies were stun as the Patient laughed placing his hooves against the painting. "Don't want to upset her now...do we? Let's get this ceremony up and running." He said looking at Peach Glow.

**-To Be Continued-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** Another Life...In A World Not Of His Own

The Colt who was the younger form of the Patient was looking at the mirror. He smiles at his own reflection before heading to his closet. When he opened it, he took out a small chest and placed it in front of the mirror. He opened the chest and took out a broken feather. "I brought you a feather like you asked." He said placing it in front of the mirror. It was hard, but I managed to get it."

The Colt's reflection blinked twice before nodding his head. He leaned down and picked up the feather's reflection placing it in his chest. The colt looked down and saw that his feather was gone and his chest was still opened. "Umm, dad, yelled at me again. He is still not happy with what you did to Peach Glow and Leamas. He said that God is going to punish me even more if I continue almost killing other ponies even though it was actually you the entire time." The Colt said rubbing his hooves together nervously. His reflection made a chuckling expression before placing his hoof against the glass frame. The Colt looked at him surprised before placing his hoof against. "Dad...just doesn't understand that I am a special pony."

The Colt backed his hoof away after hearing his father call his name from downstairs. The Colt looked back at the reflection frowning. "He wants me now. He is going to tell me that God hates me even more for what you did. Is God really going to hate me?" He asked.

His reflection shook his head no. The Colt softly smiled before nodding his head and running out of his room. As he left, his reflection frowned. Behind the reflection was Celestia. She was looking at the reflection shocked. She slowly approached the sad colt before sitting down next to him, staring at his mirror. The mirror that binded her to his world.

"Do you know what's on the otherside?" He asked.

Celestia looks at him and shakes her head. "What?" She asked.

"Another world...a world similar to this, but...better." He said looking at her smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This world...is a world like no other. For this world is a world I created by myself to escape from the real world. Because I couldn't make up my mind. So...I made him. The Colt behind the mirror or as you know of...The Patient." He said shocking her.

"So...he...he's, "Yes...he is me from this world. We switched and now...we can no longer switch again." He said calmly looking back at the mirror.

"This world...this world is your room. There is nothing outside of it because, you never been outside. You made this way before your father decided to take you out. But instead, you switched places with your mirror self. Why?" She asked.

"Because...I couldn't move on." He said frowning.

"Move on?" She asked confused.

"I was to weak. So I let him stay out of this prisonfied world. I let him have his freedom. And I let myself stay here away from it." He said.

"But why, why would you not switch places with him? What made you so afraid to go back to the world you rightfully belong in?" She asked.

"I told you that I could not decide for myself. I couldn't figure out if I was like him because of my mother's traits or because of God's everlasting punishment. I pick only one thing that would keep me away from those difficult decisions. I picked this world and in the price to stay here alone and bask in its freedom...I traded places with him. I gave him my role to be me in a world that he was not meant to be in. A world where he did not know what was the right and what was the wrong." He said.

"How could a small colt like you learn this?" She asked.

"Celestia, this is my talent. I was born special just as my father said. He was right at least on that end." He answered.

"But what about Peach Glow and Leamas, didn't you harm them?" She asked.

"Yes and no. You see, we are the same just different personalities. He is naive but he is also smart like me. I am not naive but I am indecisive like him. Soon in the future you will understand. He or we, harmed them. We have no idea why. Perhaps it was God's curse or our mother's trait." He suggested.

"So...are you aware of the things your mirror self is doing?" Celestia asked looking at him curiously.

The Colt looked at her sadden. "Yes...everything he sees, hears, touches, and smells...I am aware of them."

"I...see." She frowned. "I am sorry about that."

"Why? You are not in our bodies. You are just a mere tool to him and my last hope." He said causing to look at him cutiously.

"Celestia, do you know why I brought you here?" He asked calmly looking back at the mirror.

"Why?" She asked.

"You are here because you are my last hope to getting my mirror self back into this world before he does anything more hectic than he already had." He said.

"That's why?" She asked confused.

"Of course not." He said softly chuckling. "You are going to merge us together. After that, everything that you once knew of, about my father, mother, home, and mere existence...would be erase from your mind and everypony else that any sort of interaction with my family. The damage that was done so many years ago would be erased and nopony would be hurt."

"So...you are going to restart everything?" She asked.

"Yes, if you want to put it short like that. I wish I could have stop him. I am sorry that I didn't. His existence is entirely my fault." He said placing his hoof against the glass frame. Suddenly, the world behind the glass, started to shift and rotate.

"W-what are you doing?" Celestia asked shocked.

"I am showing you what's on the other side." He answered calmly still. Soon the movement in the mirror stopped revealing the Patient laying in his bed inside of the hospital. In the room with him was Celestia looking at him curiously as he stared out of the window. "Celestia, do you see what I am seeing?"

"Yes, that's me two days ago. But how?" She asked.

"I can see the past for you can never erase the past from the mirror unless you rid of the sources that was in front of it." He said.

"So...you have been watching me as well the entire time?" She asked looking at him.

"I have." He said nodding his head.

"Then why haven't you brought me here from the beginning?" She asked.

"I needed you to proceed on learning about us. Once you figure out about the background that we had. Then you would of been more easy to convince in merging us." He said.

"I...can't believe this." She groaned frustrated. "I have two things to worry about. Stopping this mad pony, no offense, from possibly destroying the world and I have to bring this pony to you. The second thing I have to worry about is you."

"That doesn't seem hard." He said.

"Well...what about that loud ringing noise your mirror self did to me and the others?" She asked.

"That...that was me. He can't hear it, but others can. I needed to bring you here so if I harmed anypony precious to you then I apologize." He said.

"Sorry?" Celestia was taken back from. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Have I offended you are provoked in some kind of way?" He asked looking at her calmly.

"You have! You caused so much trouble for me. Why? Just for you to merge with this sick minded pony that came from you because he is you. Not only that, you decided to take me into this small spaced world just to tell me what I have to do in order to stop this pony. How can I even trust you if you've kept so many secrets away from me?" She asked glaring at him.

"Secrets? Trust? Celestia, may I remind you that, "I know you and him look alike and are different of the two worlds that seperate you from the other. But...why? Why would you even seclude yourself in this place to begin with? Why didn't you at least moved on and left that pony in this world where he belongs? Can you answer all of the questions that I could possibly give you? Can you? Or are you going to avoid these questions like him?" She silenced him. The Colt glanced at the mirror before he glanced at her.

"Yes. I could answer every last one of them, but they would be pointless, honestly." He said.

"How come?" She asked raising her tone. The Colt could already sense the angry vibe in her tone that echoed through his ears.

"Because they will soon be eventually erased. Why should you recieve answers from me when you will eventually forget them? That is why we avoid them. We know what is going to happen to us. But for him, he is doing it differently. He is performing an ancient ritual using Peach Glow as a host. Once he suceeds, I will be out of this world and I will be force to merge with him. But instead of deleting everypony's memories, we will give them nightmares. We will make them suffer to death and in agony. And for all those religious ponies out there that serve you or some other higher being, they will not get a peaceful afterlife as their book told them. They will be his tools to carve and sculpt out hell in the image of his own. Not mines. I want to stop him. My way." He said in a serious tone.

"If you two fail, what will happen?" Celestia asked.

"We don't know. For the ritual is a fifty/fiftty chance honestly. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Kind of, just a little." She said rubbing her chin with her left hoof. "But...what will happen to Peach Glow?"

"She...she will be here, to suffer. Just as she did." He muttered.

"She?"

"She is Viola. My mother. She was trap here, I tried to get her out, but she denied me. She hated me just as she hated him. But...she only hated me from that world than this. In this world, she felt free from him. She wanted me to give her more freedom than just staying in a room. So I did...but everything comes with a price. As I gave her a world where nopony but her could travel through and out. In return for paradise...she gave her sanity. She eventually broke and I had no choice but to ridden from that world. She...well you already know what happened to her involving a rope and chair." He said looking at the mirror grimly. "I need your assistance, Celestia. If you don't help me, then the ponies you know and love will suffer in ways you can't save them from."

"I...undetstand then...but I have another question for you?" She asked looking at him.

"And that is?" He looked at her.

"What is your name?" She asked.

The Colt looked at her frowning before he looked down. He then turned his head towards the mirror pressing his hoof against the glass frame. The mirror started to shake violently causing the princess to back away looking at it nervously. He took a quick glance at her before smiling softly. She looked at him confused. "My name...is..." He whispered his name to her causing her to look at him even more shocked than she had been. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

Celestia looked at him nervously before she looked at the mirror. "Do you think this will really work?" She asked.

"It will." He answered.

"How do I get him to you?" She asked.

"Stop him from completing the ritual. After that. stab him in the chest with the knife of Zion. He believes that it is still a key, but trust me, it is also a mirror. A mirror that I can grab him through." He said.

Celestia nods her head and gives him a thankful nod. "I'll do my best and I apologize from acting violent with you." She said.

"Don't worry, I seen it coming, now, leave this world...this is where you...do not belong." He said before unleashing the loud white noiz that caused Celestia to pass out from the whispering distorted voices. "Good luck, may your god-like self or your god up there protect you."

**-To Be Continue-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **Beside You In Time

"I know..." Celestia slowly got up from the ground looking around. "I know how to end this." She said finding herself in the Tome's hallway. The very hallway she encountered Nihilix. She could hear strange ominous chanting coming from down the hall. Proceeding forward, she made sure to create a small light source coming from her horn. It illuminated the darkness surrounding her as she picked up her walking speed.

**"Why are you trying to stop me, Celestia? Don't you see that I am trying to gain the one thing I never had?" The Patient's asked as his voice echoed out of the walls. "Who are you to stop me from bringing back my mother?!"**

"You know why I am here!" She yelled.

**"I won't let you!" The Patient yelled causing the hallway to tremble.**

Celestia opened her wings and started flying straight ahead. She moved left and right, dodging each tumbling rock that came down from the ceiling. She saw a light at the end of the hall and started flying faster. "I will not let you complete this ceremony!" She yelled as her horn glowed brighter. Time began to speed forward as Celestia used her magic to increase her speed in maximum levels. By the second she closed her eyes, the bright light flashed before her eyes. As if time stopped, she could hear a heart beat within the long lasting bright light.

**"Why are you here?"**

"I am here to stop you from making a mistake." She said.

**"A mistake, but everything is going according to plan. Soon, mother will be reborn and the world shall see her once again. And I will be in her everlasting loving arms. Safe. Happy. Secluded from the pain that once raped my soul with its endless amount of vulgarity and evisceration. What I am doing is that of the greater good. Maybe you are too blind to see it the way I do." He said.**

"Wrong...I am not blind anymore. I can see you trying to complete the ceremony, but...do you absolutely think that you will succeed?" She asked.

**"I will."**

"What makes you so sure about that? What would happen if it became a fluke? What then, hmm, what will you do next when you find out that all you have worked for paid off for nothing?" She asked.

**"I will not fail, Celestia. I will succeed. I will reborn mother and together, we will be one." He said laughing.**

"Then...I guess I have no choice." Celestia said as the light faded away. Celestia opened her eyes finding herself standing on a circular stone structured floor with a loop in-between it. Within the loop was a massive pool of black liquid that had pony skeletons, miilions of them, floating around the dark watery like substance. But hanging above the black hollow-like pool. Was Peach Glow nailed to a crost upside-down. She was covered in dirt and blood stains, as well as passed out. "Peach Glow!" Celestia called horrified as the walls that surrounded her were made of actual flesh. The cracks were made of teeth and mouths while the sides and flat space either had twitching limbs or beating organs. Looking up at the ceiling, she spotted Luna hanging from the hindlegs upside-down of the ceiling.

**"Don't worry, mother shall come with those two lives." The Patient said but he was still nowhere else to be found.**

"Where are you?!" Celestia shouted. A soft chuckled was heard behind her as she turned around spotting The Patient sitting down looking straight at her with a sadistic grin upon his muzzle. Celestia became horrified at the rotten smelling grotesque sight before her. A giant six arm creature with over billions of eyes sewn up was pinned to the wall with nine inch long nails. Black liquid continued to drizzle down its surrounding wounds. The torn mouthless creature moved around. It roared as if it was in agony. "W-what is that?"

**"Me." The Patient answered as his voice was unisex. "This is it, Celestia. You are the last that I need to complete this ritual." He said opening his arms smiling as he stared up at the ceiling.**

Celestia looked up and gasped. There was an giant eye pulsing as it stared down. Celestia looked back at the Patient picking up the knife with her mouth.

**"Mom...just you wait, we will be together soon." The Patient said looking back at Celestia.**

Celestia ran forward swing her neck as the knife came closer to stab him, but he then vanished her causing her to miss. Celestia looked left and right for him only to turn around when she heard him chuckled behind her. As she turned around, he bucked her right shoulder. She almost flew off the ledge if she didn't grabbed the ledge and used her wings' flight to pull her up. Truth came eventually to Celestia when she knew she was alone on this one. She never fought a pony like hium before. How could she if she was in his world after all. Winning was going to be difficult. She bited the knife's handle harder as she flew towards him. But he teleported away from her knife range and appeared by her sid tackling her using his right shoulder.

"Ahh!" She yelped in pain as she slid across the floor dropping the knife. Her stop came near the edge of the ground. Struggling to get up, she glanced over the edge and saw the black corpse filled water being filled up by the giant monster's blood. She looked back at the approaching patient who continued to grin at her. Celestia quickly gets up and leaps towards the knife. But as she grabbed it, she landed on her back, opening her wings to help guide her as she slid towards The Patient; blade ready.

The Patient laughed teleporting out of her way as she slid off the ledge, falling down towards the darkness below. The Patient appeared near the edge of the ledge, grinning. But his grin soon faded when he saw Celestia flying straight up towards him. He leaped back dodging a quick swipe from the knife. Celestia landed back down on the stone floor glaring at the insane pony.

**"Why can't you just die and give your body up to mother! Don't you see that she requires the sun and moon to complete her immortal reign. Without those two, she won't live long enough to stay with me!" The Patient yelled stomping his hoof in frustration.**

Celestia dashed towards him and swung the knife at him, but he teleported again making her miss. Celestia hopped back from another tackle from him causing him to almost stumble over the edge. She took this to her advantage and quickly stabbed his back causing him cry out painfully. He quickly hoofs the princess at the side of her face, knocking her back. The knife was lodged deep into his back as he then pulled it out and toss it to the side glaring at her angrily. Celestia got up managing to get out of herself being stunned. She looks at the knife and begins running towards it. The Patient teleports in front of her grinning madly.

**"I will kill you!" He yelled tackling her. When he tackled her, he pinned her down to the ground and began repeatingly hitting her. "I will not let you stop me from bringing mother to me!"**

Celestia managed to buck him off crawling towards the knife. The Patient growled running towards her preparing to finish her off once and for all. He pounced towards her yelling her name. Celestia quickly grabbed the knife and turned around impaling the knife deep into the pony's chest. The Patient looked at her shocked before coughing out blood. Celestia stared deep into his eyes as he got off of her with the blade still embedded deep in his chest. He fell back staring straight up at the eye. Blood started to form around him. His hoof slowly reached up towards the eye as if he was grapsing it.

**"M-mom..." His voice eventually faded. "Mom." He muttered his last words as his hoof fell flat on the ground.**

Celestia gritted her teeth when a loud white noiz started harming her ears. The place began to shake as the large monster roared in agony. When everything went silent, Celestia looked up.

**-To Be Continued-**


	14. Chapter 14 Ending A

**Ending A: Right Where It Belongs**

The eye in the ceiling started closing as Luna started to extend down from the ceiling. As her princess descended, Peach Glow began ascending. Celestia limped towards The Patient's corpse and leaned her head down pulling out the knife. The giant monster went limp as its head hung down. Her horn glows brightly as Luna was free from her entanglement and laid out next to her. Peach Glow had the nails that were impaled into her legs removed and laid next to the dark blue alicorn.

"It's over...I did it." She said sighing in relief as she felt dizzy. A bell was heard ringing as the sound of a crying foal echoed in the background. Celestia fell to the side knocked-out. Her eyes started to slowly open, scanning the new environment she was now in. She was back in the Patient's parent's bedroom. Levamentum was applying alcohol and ointment to Peach Glow's wound as she flinched in pain every time he pressed the cotton balls against her wounds. Luna was awake rubbing her head.

"She did it." Levamentum said sighing in relief. "Celestia stopped him."

"No." Celestia muttered causing the others to look at her confused. "He's still alive...the one I killed wasn't real. It wasn't him." She

"Because the real one...is in the mirror. The real one needed me to kill that one. All to stop him from merging with him after he completes the ritual. If I hadn't stopped him...you all, and I would've die." She said slowly limping towards the mirror. As she stopped in front of the broken mirror, she pressed her hoof at the center of it and closed her eyes. "We are going to forget this ever

"The colt, the son of Nihilix. He told me he is going to erase any sources' memory that knows of or heard of this place and the family that lived here. After that happens...it would be like as if nothing bad ever happen." She said looking at him smiling softly.

"In the mirror. The place where he was living in the entire time. It's a long story that has no reason to be explain if we are going to forget about it eventually. But for now, let's just...leave. We are done here." Celestia said.

"What about the ponies he or other self harmed?" Peach Glow asked worryingly.

"They will be alright, he is going to restart their time frame as if they never knew him." Celestia answered.

"Why, why would he go through all of the trouble in the world to do this?" Levamentum asked rubbing his chin. Celestia knew questions were about arise even more amongst the room. She couldn't solve them for they were not her questions to answer. Looking back at her broken reflection, she spotted the colt standing next to the Patient's body looking at her calmly. Looking back, she noticed that the Patient's body was gone. A soft smile formed on her muzzle as she closed her eyes feeling a warm light touching her coat. She no longer need to reminisce this nightmare ever again. A bright light soon engulfs the room as silence dubs out the

"_I was afraid to move on in that world. It was difficult, you know? How could anypony like me live in a world with an abusive family. One who was verbally and religiously strict, and the other who was physically violent and demented. Each side told me what was in me. Each side told me what was so special about me. But yet there was still no positive answer to describe to me who I was. Maybe I just don't understand how things goes on in this world or on in the other. Maybe I am just too young because this world doesn't allow me to age like you in the other. Perhaps you know more than me and I feel more than you. We are the same after all._

_You were influence by the wrong figures of life while I was influence by the right figures of no-life. Now that we are one. We could understand a bit about ourselves. Maybe we won't need to feel that empty pit in our hearts that we felt for so many years. Perhaps what we would or could feel might be able enough to be more than the feeling of getting closer to "Mother" as we did and did not believed in._

_It's weird talking to one another if we already know what's on our minds. We could tell who is sad and who is mad and vice versa. I left you out there for so long that I seen how the world hurt you as much as it hurt me. We felt the same pain together, but we were never beside one another. We are one after all, but here and there, we are zero. I knew that we would be together very soon if we were anything of anything at all. But now we are and that is great. For me, for you, and for us._

_You no longer need to be lost in the woods while you are hiding in the trees. You no longer need to be afraid to see. I am here for you as you are here for me. This reminds me of an old song. A song we once heard our "Mother" sung. For us, this is right where we belong."_

-FIN-


	15. Chapter 15 Ending B

**Ending B:** Head Down

Celestia eyes slowly opened, staring straight up at her ceiling. Looking to her left she saw Doctor Levamentum writing in his notepad. "Doctor?" She muttered causing him to look at her surprised.

"You're awake, that's a reliever. You been asleep for a very long time you know. Luna came to me seeking answers to why you

"Deep sleep, you mean...that was a dream the entire time?" Celestia asked looking at him shocked.

"Whatever you were dreaming about in your sleep, yes. Since you were out, Luna had to take care of raising the sun. I will let her know you are awake after I ask you a few questions, okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Celestia said looking at her sheets shocked. Everything that happened to her was a dream the entire time.

"Now, do you remember what happened to you before you went to sleep?" He asked causing her to look at him.

"What are you talking about? I was never asleep. I couldn't have been. I...I stopped a mad pony from destroying this world." Celestia

"Calm down, Celestia. You must of had a nightmare and still suffering from the night terrors. Luna had this sleeping problem before. Don't worry, it is absolutely normal. Just remain calm and take a deep breath." He said laying his right hoof on her right shoulder.

Celestia looked at his hoof and back at him before nodding her head. She gave him a worried look and took a deep breath. After exhaling, she glanced at him and then spoke in a worried tone. "I don't remember, Doctor Levamentum. I can't remember actually."

"What do you mean that you can't? You do know that not remembering something is impossible, right?" He asked.

"I know, it's just that I never had such a dream like that before. I'm sorry if I don't have any clear answers for you." Celestia said.

"It's alright Celestia, perhaps you used a lot of your magic four days ago that put you into that reposed state. So...can you tell me all about this nightmare that has been bothering you?" Levamentum asked backing his hoof away and laid it gently down to the ground. Celestia thought for a moment on where to begin. "Take your time, you don't have to rush, okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just the dream is hard to remember once you wake up from it." Celestia said looking at him.

"I know how you feel, it is normal." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay...it all started when I founded myself in the hospital watching a Patient being held down by a dozen of doctors. He was lashing out violently, he looked lost, in pain, yearning for some glint of light to help him break free. As I watched that pony cry out for help, I felt something weird in me that I have not felt in so, so, so long. Fear. Not normal fear, I am talking about the fear to survive. This pony somehow sparked that feeling in me. Maybe it was because that if he broke loose from their grips, he would've probably leaped towards me and try hurting me. I would stick to my survival instincts and fight back." She said looking at him concerned. "He looked

"Celestia, you are probably experiencing what any other pony would experience. A nightmare. Dreams are no signs of any kind of events fated to happen, instead they are just flashing images, like a movie or such, cast from your brain as you sleep. It could be of

"Y-yeah...maybe it was just a nightmare." Celestia muttered looking back at her sheets frightened still.

"Alright, that is all I wanted to know about today, I will be off now to let your sister know that you are awake." Levamentum said walking to the door. But before he opened it, he glanced back at stared at the princess worryingly. "Don't worry, Celestia, everything is perfectly fine. You should just take a break from your duties and relax."

Celestia looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, I will be sure to, thank you, Doctor Levamentum." She said kindly.

"It was no problem, Celestia." He said before closing the door behind him leaving the alabaster alicorn to herself.

Celestia looked out of the window, staring at the sun for two minutes before she looked at the small mirror to her right. All she saw was her own reflection. "Just a nightmare...that was all it was. Just a nightmare." She muttered before looking up at the ceiling.

"_You and I are now one. But it feels different. It is not like what we imagine it to be. It feels like we are staring at our own reflection beyond a lake. You are in the water and I am not. Maybe vice versa. But it feels odd. It feels like this came with different outcomes. You and I are one, but now it feels like we never should have became one. Maybe this was not meant to be. Maybe our existence were never meant to be...you know. This can't be real, but it is. It is like we don't recognize one another yet we made each other. We are a whole._

_Maybe I am just too blind to see it. Maybe you are too naive to realize it. Maybe we are both. Maybe this is where we make up for our mistakes. I wish I knew why and so do you. We both do? We would give anything...to know why this feeling is so unpleasant."_

**-Fin-**


	16. Chapter 16 Ending C

**Ending C:** Lights In The Sky

"Do you see the light, patient six?" Levamentum asked as his voice echoed in the dark atmosphere. A groan was heard in response to his question, before a light shined in the midst of darkness. When it engulfed the scenery, Levamentum was up close to his patient rubbing his chin while flashing a small flashlight at its eyes. "Good, you are still awake. We must hurry now, the funeral awaits your presence." He said grinning. Walking behind the patient, the patient looked down finding themself in a blue patient gown stapped to a wheelchair being pushed forward down a dark hallway. "We waited for you to wake up, cured of course, but all we got from you is that dream of yours. You know, you had us all worried that you will never change again, but we managed to resolve this problem and settled it the old-fashion way, even if it meant frying your brain to the last ends."

The patient looked left and right and panicked. Levamentum chuckles pushing through doors before whistling. The patient looked to his left and right seeing other patients being torchered and restrained by other doctors wearing dark cloaks. "You know, we were very disappointed that you discover our plans. I hope you understand that we must not let any soul escape this sanctum. After all, what you seen in that place was not as it seems. Well, that was what he wanted you to believe. Poor old fool he is, trapped in a foal's body." Levamentum said pushing open the last door. The patient was brought in a small room that had two ponies dressed in hooded cloaks. He was then strapped to a chair and forced to stare at a bright light hovering over their head.

"Coldgate, bring me the helmet." Levamentum ordered.

"Yes, Doctor." She responded causing the patient to panic, struggling to break out of his restraints.

Doctor Levamentum lowered a leather helmet strapped and connected to an engine. "This may hurt, but that is what it intends to do...after all." He chuckled. "I bet you still don't know how you got here, do you, Leamas?" He asked before strapping the helmet to his head.

"W-where am I? Where is Celestia? Where is that creep?!" He shouted through his panicked state.

"This was all a dream, Leamas and you will soon no longer need to wake up. Pull the lever to maximum." He said.

When the lever was pulled, Leamas hollered in pain pleading for them to stop but his voice was dubbed out from the buzzing noise produced from the engine.

"Take note, Coldgate, electro therapy solves everything." Levamentum chuckled before pulling out the Knife of Zion from his coat pocket.

Fire spreaded around the Sundertear's house. It took and went as it please, burning everything that made the building stand. The Patient stood flat on the ground pointing at the ceiling smiling softly as the flames surrounded him in his parent's room. "M-mom." He muttered before his foreleg fell flat to the ground. His real self still in his colt form appeared by his side frowning.

"Mother is not here for us, my brother. We are alone, just as we always were." He said looking out of the window. "Celestia, you accomplished nothing, but also succeed in stopping something. Everything comes in a price. And everything must follow this role that they are given to play part in. I can't disappear my brother, old friend, I. For you see I, I won't leave here. I will follow you down, as you drown in this fire, and I will always be right beside you." He muttered as the ceiling started to give way, falling down towards them. The colt smiled softly before glancing at the ceiling. "But don't worry, the lights in the sky...are here for us."

_-Fin-_


End file.
